FREUD GAGUA 1-THE SACRED MEDALLION
by Kirayamato234
Summary: After a few years of rest, the dark forces returns to destroy the world and conquer it, but as long as the DIVINE ONE survives, the world cannot be laid under the darkness, only the death of the DIVINE ONE can end the light of the world, Freud Gagua, a 17-year old boy is the divine one, he is a normal college student, professional soccer player and the last line of defense of light
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1- AFTER SOME TIME**

Freud walked to his dorm about 4-5 kilometers from his school, MAPUA INSTITUTE OF TECHNOLOGY. He chose to study at MAPUA because it is the most prestige Engineering school in the Philippines and he took the course ELECTRONICS ENGINEERING. It had been a year and 2 months since he graduated High school and he knew that Nedeko was only defeated but was not destroyed.

* * *

It was their third quarter in MAPUA as freshmen students and he found the school peaceful and sometimes enjoying. He also made some remarks in the school, being a famous athlete in soccer and especially in basketball, that everytime he plays inside the gym, most students gather inside just to shout and see he play his dazzling game, but after all he is not that tall so he never expected to make it to the varsity team of MAPUA.

He went inside the N303 and saw some of his friends inside, Dwight Pascual, Keds Queddeng, Paolo Lazaro and Jonathan Felipe.

"Hey idol Gagua is our classmate for CHM11", said Dwight.

"Nice one, we won't be bored at least", said Paolo.

"Hey bro, nice to meet you live", teased Jonathan.

"Ha ha ha", reacted Keds.

"Nice to see you guys here, by the way who is our professor?", asked Freud.

"He's not here yet as you see", said Dwight. "But just pray that it is not Ma'am Martin."

"Hope she isn't, I don't like to take CHM11 the 4th time", said Jonathan.

Freud, Paolo, Keds and Paolo looked at him.

"This is your 3rd take?", asked Dwight.

"Yup it is", said Jonathan.

"Oh come on, you're a veteran of CHM11 already, you should've learned your mistakes from the past", said Keds.

"Yeah I've learned my mistakes and now I am ready to pass finally", said Jonathan.

"Well I guess you should, but us we want to pass on our 1st take", said Freud.

* * *

After the CHM11 class, Freud went to his other classes that day until 1:30 PM after his ENG10 class, he was going home already when he saw his old classmates last term at the front of the gymnasium.

"Gagua! When will you play at the gym again?", asked JM Galang.

"Well I don't know when because I am going home already but I'm ready some other time", said Freud.

"How about a short duel Freud?", asked JM.

"No thanks", replied Freud.

"Man he's not in the mood of dueling", said Francis. "But I cannot forget his duel against JP Rosete last term, both of them had 500 lifepoints left then Freud won by summoning his Dark Paladin."

"Right now, JP and Cheska are in a relationship, and Freud, you failed to win Cheska because your being awkward. You never made enough efforts to win", said JM.

"JM, first of all, Cheska had been my crush only, but someone already owns my heart", said Freud.

"Who? ",asked JM and Francis.

* * *

_It was first term, Freud was walking to the gym entrance with his blockmates, Kristian and Jared. _

"_Guys are we ready to play basketball today?", asked Freud._

"_Yeah, let's bring them a game, those A21 boys are going to be defeated by us A4 guys", said Jared._

"_But they're tall", said Kristian._

"_They may be tall but I know that I can beat them by may fade-away shot", said Freud._

"_Nice one, me too, and you Kristian, we can beat them", said Jared._

"_Let's go inside now", said Jared._

"_You guys go first, I will buy some drinks from the canteen", said Freud as he left to the canteen._

_He was heading the stall selling drinks when he caught a glimpse of a girl a bit far from him, the girl never saw him looking at her. Freud's heart started to beat. The girl had hair about 2 inches below her shoulder, she is fairly white and not that tall, Freud is 3-4 inches taller than her and her face is cute especially when he saw her smile._

_Freud planned to go near that girl and ask her name, but things were fast and she joined her friends, heading to the West Building._

_Jared arrived from behind and tapped Freud from the back. "Are you ok Freud?"_

_But Freud never replied because he was happy when he saw that girl. He was caught love at first sight, but how is he to search for that girl? MAPUA is a big school with more than 5000 students. _

"_Oh come on Freud, they're just waiting for you before the game can begin", said Jared._

"_Ok… let's go", said Freud._

* * *

"Well guys, I never had the chance to ask her name nor to see her again. Ever since I saw her the first time during the 1st quarter of our frosh year, I haven't seen her again", said Freud.

"Oh come on Freud, we will help you search for that girl, we will help you find her in no time", said JM.

"It is useless JM, MAPUA is too big to find her", said Freud.

"MAPUA is big, but Freud, your name is starting to get big here in MAPUA, if your keep on doing your games in the Gym and become more famous, a lot of people will always watch you as before, and if you make a basket and celebrate, just point to the direction of that girl if you see her watching you at the gym", said Francis.

"Cleverwork Francis, you heard that Freud? You need to become more famous", said JM. "And if you do, you'll find her."

_Thank you for your help guys, but I fear that one day, these happy times will end again, it had been 2 years since Nedeko and the dark forces attacked, maybe I defeated them before but they still exist, _thought Freud.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2- RETURN OF THE DARK FORCES**

It was 7:10 Am and classes will start about 20 minutes from that time. Freud parked his car near the Bayleef hotel and went to MAPUA. He headed to the drawing laboratory.

As he entered the lab, he saw no one familiar to him that he can talk to, however, almost everyone looked at him because he is famous in MAPUA. 3 guys at the back shouted "IDOL GAGUA!"

Freud took his seat at the 2nd row and placed his backpack below his desk. He looked around the room, not new except that there is no projector and that there is a blackboard at the left side of the board.

Soon, they're professor, she was a chubby woman, not so old but not young, she has a long hair tied like a ponytail and she was carrying some papers, she took her seat at the teacher's desk and started to speak.

"Welcome to DRAW10W, for those who are taking this subject more than once, welcome again", said the professor.

The class burst in laughter then they stopped shortly to give their professor the chance to introduce herself and the subject.

"This is DRAW10W, a subject that is really needed for Engineers and Architects, it costs 1 unit and needed as prerequisite for you guys to be able to take CAD10L", said their professor. "By the way my name is Swaylene Escamilla, you can call me Ma'am Escamilla, and in our syllabus we have 10 meetings, that means more than 2 absences will cause you guys a grade of 5.00 ignoring the class standing, the passing is 70% and the plates itself costs 70% of your grade and the other 30% your activities and homeworks."

She handed out copies of the syllabus.

"We won't be doing any activity today because next week is the official start of plates and activities in DRAW10W, and next week we will be starting on Engineering/Architectural lettering", said Ma'am Escamilla. "Any questions?"

No one replied, as if they don't have anything to ask, Freud placed his copy of the syllabus inside his backpack.

"If you don't have any questions and clarifications then you are free to leave, see you next meeting", said Ma'am Escamilla.

The whole class started to pack up their things, Freud took his backpack and left the classroom quickly.

* * *

"I cannot let such insults! We are defeated yes! But we will never be defeated again", said Nedeko.

"Calm down Nedeko, we can still win and capture the world into darkness", said Orochi.

"Yeah come on, we will still win", said Orochimaru.

"We may have been defeated before, but thanks to Nedeko, he gave us new life, now we can revenge", said Shade.

"We will launch an attack to were Freud Gagua is, he is the divine one and without him, we will have no hustles in conquering the world ",said Nedeko. "I am powerful enough to kill him, with you guys to help me."

"Nedeko is right, and I am tired of resting", said Shade. "We will send some zombies, demons and other forces to strike Freud down, but expect that he will never be easily killed since he is the divine one, we just wanted to warn him, to say that we are back to business after being silent for more than 2 years."

"Good idea, but anyone who knows the whereabouts of Freud Gagua now? He already graduated high school at SSCR de Cavite so that means by now he's in college", said Nedeko. "So I need you Shade to look for his whereabouts."

"Yes Master, with pleasure", said Shade, smiling.

* * *

"Freud have defeated our dark force warriors, he defeated Shadowdark, he even defeated my younger brother, Darksprout", said Nedeko.

"We will regroup and we will kill Freud and anyone who blocks our way", said Orochimaru.

"Thanks allies, we will be ready to launch attack soon", said Nedeko.

Freud met his friends, JM, Francis, Dwight and Jonathan at the front of the bookstore.

"Yo! Do you have any classes today?", asked Jonathan.

"Well I should have my DRAW10W but our professor dismissed us early", said Freud.

"Well it is just 9:30 AM and we don't have anything to do, why don't we play DOTA? ",suggested JM.

"Oh yeah DO-TA!", reacted Dwight.

"But I will never team-up with weak-ones in DOTA, I want strong ones", said Francis.

Suddenly, shouts from the quadrangle caught their attention.

"HELP! HELP! HELP! ",shouted some people. They looked at the quadrangle and saw some zombies and demons gathering around 3 professors.

"Hey zombies and demons! What the hell? They do exist?", said JM.

"Those professors were Sir Earnhart and Sir Lanuza, but who is the other one? ",asked Francis.

"He's professor Usita", said Jonathan. "But it is useless to stand here, shall we ask for help?"

"No need, look! ",pointed JM.

A security guard fired his gun but ony 1 demon is hit, the others launched shadow balls and the security guard fell unconscious at the ground. The 3 professors shouted desperately for help but everyone was afraid to go near those intruders. The other college students who saw what is happening also shouted for help, the janitors were running to the MIT security to ask for big help but no one responded yet because the other security guards were still searching for their snipers and machineguns.

"Guys, follow my instructions, stay back here, if I die, then don't react ok? ", said Freud.

"What the heck are you planning? ",reacted Francis.

"This is not the right time to play hero", said JM.

But Freud never listened and he headed to the quadrangle near to where the 3 professors were captured by the 5 demons and 5 zombies.

"I said we know nothing! ",replied Sir Earnhart.

"If you don't answer then we will kill you 1 by 1, where is the divine one?",asked one of the zombies.

"I said we don't know! ",shouted Sir Usita.

The zombie raised his axe. "You don't know ha? Then prepare to die you fool!"

"STOP! ",shouted Freud, the zombies and demons turned around and saw him.

"You're searching for me right? ",asked Freud.

"The Divine one… ',broke off one of the demons.

"At last we found him", said one of the zombies.

"Fine, let's attack, said their leader zombie.

2 demons slashed their red lightsabers but Freud backflipped and kicked, his friends were still watching him far away from the front of the bookstore.

Freud drew his small sword and it transformed into a sword and slashed it 3 times, 2 demons were down.

"Just leave or I will finish you all", said Freud.

The enemies continued their attacks.

"Then you're all wrong to disturb us", said Freud as he slashed his sword 2 times, the second time with flames hitting his targets, everyone was defeated except for the leader zombie.

"You fool! ",shouted the zombie as he threw shadow balls but Freud covered himself with flames and prevented being hit.

"Divinity seal! ",shouted Freud as he used a spell that seals the zombie.

"Fuck this I cannot move! ",shouted the zombie. "Master Nedeko! Master Nedeko!"

"You intervened our classes, you plan to destroy our peaceful life here, but I will never let you ruin the world, I will protect it and make sure that dark will never rule like before that good will is the best", said Freud as his sword became a small dagger and he hid it at his pocket, then he charged and collected some flame power at his right hand.

"No! NO! It's impossible! No one will defeat the dark! ",shouted the zombie.

"Then you're wrong…FLARE-RASENGGAN! ",shouted Freud as he hit the zombie with his FLAMING RASENGGAN, it caused a bit of explosion, after some moments, all zombies were defeated and Freud went to fetch the professors.

"Sirs, are you alright?", asked Freud.

"We are alright", said Sir Lanuza. "Thank you student."

"Gagua! You're not only for sports but also for a hero", said Sir Earnhart.

"I never expected that those creatures were reality", said Sir Usita.

"Just take care of yourselves sirs, me I will leave now", said Freud as he left, heading to see his friends who were shocked on what they saw.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3- DECISIONS**

"Freud, is there something that you're hiding us?", said JM. "Is there something that you need to tell us?"

"Guys, I hid something because it is for all your good, but now is the right time for you guys to know this, but please listen carefully", said Freud.

"Ok", they replied.

"The dark forces have had a long history long time ago, I have just learned that there have been many times that the dark ruled the world, during the OROCHI war, during the time of the SITH LORD and during the NEO-BLACK war. Despite the fact that the dark lords almost cannot be defeated, there existed the DIVINE ONES, the only ones who can match and defeat those evil rulers, however, the DIVINE ONES are almost finished, the time when Luke Skywalker was defeated to the time Harry Potter was killed by the newly revived Lord Voldemort even when Orochi killed Zhou Yun, now I am the only one left so that's why the call me THE DIVINE ONE", said Freud. "And I am the divine one, it is my responsibility to fight the dark forces and protect the world from darkness.

"We believe you Freud, but we don't want to be useless friends to you", said Jonathan.

"Yeah", said Dwight.

"Guys, you're not useless friends to me, you're all my friends, you're like brothers to me", said Freud. "I won't let them ruin your lives."

"But how can we help Freud?", asked JM.

"The only thing you can do is stay out of danger", answered Freud. "I will do my best to protect all of you."

"I know karate, so I will help you fight those enemies", said Francis.

"I'm a black-belter in taekwondo, so I'll help too", said Dwight.

"We have some abilities", said Jonathan.

"Ok fine, I will let you help me but promise me that you guys won't be in trouble, do not be injured much, if possible just retreat", said Freud.

"We understand your concern for us Freud but after all we're friends so we will help you till the end", said JM.

"Thanks guys", said Freud.

"No problem Freud, we will be here to help you always", said JM.

"Yeah Freud", said Francis.

"So let's go now? We still have plenty of time, come on let's play dota", said Jonathan.

"Ok let's go", said Dwight.

* * *

"I am not feeling well", said Cyrus.

"Why not master Cyrus? ",asked Max Skywalker.

"Because I feel that even though the dark forces is defeated they are not destroyed, I feel of great danger, we must inform this to all Jedi, ORB union and the ALLIANCED FORCES", said Cyrus. He drank his tea and placed the teacup beside his armchair.

"But we're still not sure", said Shaya.

"We may not be sure but I am sure, they may be planning another attack", said Cyrus.

"But it had been 2 years after Freud defeated Reshef", said Shaya.

"Yes he defeated Reshef but not Nedeko who is the heart of the dark forces. He is the divine one yes and as long as he lives the world will not be laid unto darkness, however, Nedeko has many strong allies and I think that he plans to attack Freud when he is alone", said Cyrus. "I raised Freud when his parents died during he was 2 years-old so I know how wise Freud is but I'm afraid for him."

"Trust him, he have proven a lot already", said Max.

"Grand Jedimaster Cyrus! Emergency report! ",shouted Roger.

"What is it? ",asked Cyrus.

"It is about the dark forces, we have heard that zombies and demons attacked on Manila city in Intramuros! ",reported Roger. "Luckily someone protected that place and defeated those enemies."

"Master Cyrus is right, the dark forces have returned, they regrouped for some time and now they are ready to ruin the world", said Max.

"Where did the attack happened again?",asked Cyrus.

"In Intramuros, Manila ",answered Roger.

"Intramuros…hmmmm… ",said Cyrus, thinking and trying to remember something.

"What's the point of knowing where it happened if the dark forces continues to attack? ",murmured Shaya.

"NOW I remember, Mapua is in Intramuros and… ",Cyrus broke off.

"And what?",asked Shaya.

"Yeah, what's the point of knowing that Mapua is in intramuros?",asked Max.

"Because Freud Gagua studies there and he might be the one who drove away those demons and zombies", said Cyrus.

"Well if it's true that he is the one who drove away those zombies then that means he still holds his responsibility as the divine one", said Shaya.

"I think so, even though before when he said that he would live in peace and continue his life as a normal person, he still has that concern to the world's safety", said Cyrus.

"He is really concerned, but now his new friends know who he really is", said Shaya.

"No worries, Freud can handle any situation", said Cyrus. "Besides I need to discuss some things with their headmaster."

* * *

Meanwhile, Freud and his friends were returning to school after playing DOTA.

"Ha ha ha! Felipe is still weak, so you are Freud which I killed twice", said Dwight.

"Well, it is my mistake to select Nevermore as my hero", said Felipe.

"For you Felipe it is an excuse but to Freud who used his best pick hero, Lich, that is not an excuse for him", said JM.

"Well I didn't played seriously, I wasn't in the mood of being a hitter", said Freud.

"Ha ha ha nice one ", said Kedds.

"Boom! ",reacted Francis.

"But Freud let's go back to reality, are you ok right now? After those zombies attacked, what do you feel? ",asked JM.

"I've kept this secret long, now that you know who I am really guys, I need your decisions, are you willing to fight for our world? Are you ready to protect the world? ",asked Freud.

"Of course", they all replied.

"We already have decided to help you Freud, after all, you cannot just be alone, you need our help too", said Dwight.

"Yeah", said JM.

"Ok thank you guys", said Freud.

"Oh fuck! It's already 11:45! I need to fetch Pauline at her room on 11:55 before lunch, sorry guys I have to go", said JM as he left them quickly.

"Me too I need to leave, my class is about to start, see you soon guys", said Freud as he bided farewell and left too.

Francis, Kedds, Dwight and Jonathan went to the front of the bookstore to hangout.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4- REUNIONS**

Freud took his seat while waiting for his professor on his SS12 class.

_Well I guess I have to accept reality, I'm really unlucky, I cannot find the girl who caught my heart anymore, even though I am very popular at school now, MAPUA is very big and very wide _, he thought.

Just about 30 minutes ago, he was playing basketball at the Gym and the gym was full of audience. He made various shots and each time he made a successful basket, he celebrates by running around, doing cartwheels and other celebrations and everyone watching shouted his name while cheering for him. He ended his game by doing the winning shot and he took off his shirt as he made the winning shot and it made the gym very noisy.

_But yeah, right now I've successfully made my name bright in MAPUA, unfortunately not everything is successful but I still believe that I will find that girl and I would get to know her and of course, if I can I would try to win her heart by courting her if ever I find her again _.

Soon his professor went in and he was familiar to him, it was Professor Nestor Asuncion, one of the most prominent professors in the SLHS department.

Just about how many years ago, Freud cannot forget what happened to him that he never wanted to fight anymore because of his responsibilities as the divine one, he have to sacrifice his enjoyment most of the times and take life seriously.

He defeated many dark forces before like Kabuto, Slathe, Shadowman and many others. He also faced many problems before including the early loosing of his parents when he was just 2 years old. But Freud was clever and strong and never cried for his loses and instead worked hard and was raised by Cyrus who acted as a master to him.

He made many things that an unusual teenage would do, he already played 1 full season with ARSENAL FC and earned some money in order to support himself and he currently signed for REAL MADRID however he is inactive because he is busy on his studies in MAPUA, currently taking up ECE.

* * *

JM met Pauline at the front of the canteen.

"You're just in time don't panic, relax", said Pauline.

"I cannot relax until I saw you", said JM.

Pauline smiled a bit then she and JM took their seats on a canteen table.

"So when's you're first quiz on MATH21? ",asked Pauline.

"2 days from now", answered JM.

"Oh, good luck JM", said Pauline.

"Oh thank you, but I never rely on luck to pass, I rely on how I review before the exam", said JM.

"Nice one", said Pauline.

"Even to you Pauline, I never rely on luck to show you how much I love you but I do my best by showing my efforts for you", said JM.

"Thanks JM", said Pauline.

Francis, Denise and Paulo saw them and they joined in.

"Hey JM ah, nice moves ah", teased Paulo.

JM just smiled, Pauline greeted them.

"Well Pauline, it seems that you and JM are close already", said Denise.

"Um…well…yeah", replied Pauline.

"Well we're hoping that you two will be in the future", said Francis.

* * *

After classes, Freud left MAPUA immediately to return to his dorm in Taguig City, he rode at his car and drove to his dorm.

_What if I visit Cavite City this weekend? Maybe it's time to visit my house in Sangley Point or maybe not, vacation is not far from now and I might spend my whole vacation there with my highschool batchmates, hmmm…._

He was still at Taft Avenue and yet it was traffic, oh by the way it is really common to be traffic here especially during 3:00 PM onwards, that the road is crowded by vehicles especially jeeps, buses and other vehicles.

Soon he arrived at the parking lot of his dorm at the front of the Apobai buildings. He went out of his car and headed to the building but at the front of the building was someone he was very familiar.

"Master Cyrus, Max, Yugi and Asumo nice to meet you", greeted Freud. "It is sudden but what is your business here?"

"Well Freud, we heard some news that the dark forces sent zombies on intramuros to attack, is it in MAPUA?", asked Yugi.

"Yes it is in MAPUA ",answered Freud.

"Then I have another question to you Freud, are you still willing to fight for the safety of our world?", asked Cyrus.

"Yes Master Cyrus, always", said Freud. "I can still fight well and I already did, I defeated those zombies and demons which tried to intervene MAPUA."

"Good, now Freud we are here to inform you that the ORB ALLIED FORCES will be active once more because we're now aware that the dark forces have returned", said Cyrus. "We cannot let this over but we can let you Freud continue your college studies."

"Ok but if I need to stop just tell me if I need to focus more on the ORB ALLIED FORCES ",said Freud.

"No Freud, because if you're in MAPUA, you can protect your friends and the campus as well that had been your home", said Cyrus.

"Master is right", said Max. "So just stay in MAPUA for now."

"Ok I will stay for now but thanks for the news, now I am aware of their return", said Freud.

"One more thing Freud, you must also talk to the headmaster of MAPUA ",said Yugi.

"Yeah, MAPUA is a sacred school, full of secrets and tales", said Asumo.

"Ok but does the headmaster of MAPUA exist? ",asked Freud. "And all I know is that the dean is the head."

"Well it is for you to discover but for now we will leave", said Asumo. "Goodbye."

"Bye for now Freud", said Yugi.

"Goodbye", said Kira.

"See you soon Freud", said Cyrus.

"Ok guys", said Freud.

They left by using their teleporting powers, Freud went to the 3rd floor and opened the door 3-E. He opened the lights and placed his backpack at his sofa.

_Well, what a stressful day this has been_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5- SUDDEN CALLS**

Freud headed to school on Saturday and just after his PE class, he changed clothes and headed to the canteen to meet his friends.

"Nice game Freud", said JM with a big smile. "You just made the people in the Gymnasium happy once more and the gym crowd noisy."

"You're play-style in basketball is improving Freud", said Francis.

"Just lucky that 3 of my 4 three-pointers hits", said Freud. "But yeah after all, I am very popular."

"You are Freud, by the way have you found that girl, the one that you said caught your heart at first sight? ",asked Jonathan.

"Well not yet because the Gym was very full of people when I played and when I scored a basket, I cannot find her", said Freud.

"Well Freud, we believe that you will find her soon", said JM.

"Will I?",asked Freud.

"You will", replied Francis. "Just believe and one day when you wake up you will already find her."

"Ok", said Freud.

* * *

"The dark lord must rise again", said Orochimaru.

"Yeah but how are we to make him rise again?",asked Orochi.

"Well, I think all we need to do is restore all his power", said Orochimaru.

"Right now Master Nedeko, the dark lord cannot do anything yet because his true powers haven't return yet", said Doku.

"His powers can only be unlocked by doing the black ritual and we need something powerful in offer to revive the true powers of Nedeko", said Orochimaru.

"Thank you my allies but for now we must focus on attacking and capturing the world, you can fight while I am reviving my powers", said Nedeko.

"Yes dark lord", said Orochimaru. "And Freud Gagua is just the same as that stupid Naruto Uzumaki and that Harry Potter."

"Yes, he never standed a chance against Neo-Voldemort", said Doku. "And neither will Freud stand a chance against us the dark forces."

"For now we must send another attack in MAPUA", said Orochi.

"Relax, that can wait, we must think of a stronger attack so that Freud will be warned that he never has a chance against us all", said Nedeko.

"Much better", said Orochimaru.

"Yes, attacking always will make them prepare so we must attack surprisingly", said Doku. "Surprise can beat them all and cause our victory."

"That's true and we can take our time as well to find something to offer for Nedeko's full power to return", said Orochimaru.

"Yes, the dark lord shall rise again soon", said Orochi, smiling.

* * *

"By the way Freud, do you know that JP Rosete became boastful when Cheska Macam became his girlfriend? ",asked Francis.

"I know and it is normal because Cheska is no ordinary girl here in MAPUA and I am no ordinary guy", said Freud.

"Yup that's true and JP is just ordinary", said JM.

"After all I want to give him a blow, no just joking ",said Jonathan, smiling.

"Ha ha ha even me before", said Dwight.

"But JP will never win against me on basketball, football and dueling cards", said Freud.

"JP won't win against me on taekwondo", said Dwight.

"Guys why are we talking about JP?",asked JM.

"Because his boast is really making some of our nerves hot", said Freud. "He keeps on teasing me that he has a girlfriend and me I will never have one. What does he think? He is more handsome than I? Well he is wrong."

"Um…Freud? ",said Francis.

"You're way right Freud", said JM.

Freud's cellphone suddenly rang. "Excuse me guys", said Freud as he left, he rushed towards the most quiet part of the corridor and answered the call, it was Coach Mourinho.

"Hello Coach", said Freud.

"Greetings to you Freud, we know that you're still busy there in the Philippines, but we need you here on Monday so please immediately take your flight and head to Santiago Bernabeu now, we heavily need you on our FIFA CHAMPIONS LEAGUE 2013 FINAL match against FC BARCELONA ",said Coach Mourinho.

"Um…well…ok Coach I will come but only for that match", said Freud.

"Thank you Freud, the current aggregate score is 2-1 so FC Barcelona is leading by a goal", said Coach Mourinho. "So see you here soon, goodbye."

Freud hid his cellphone at his pocket and headed to the admissions office to request for a 1-week excuse slip. He wrote on the form his reasons and after 15 minutes, his permission was granted.

_This is great, I'm going to play at my best on Monday to make sure that this time I will win a FIFA CHAMPIONS LEAGUE title with a football club, and if ever the dark forces will be defeated forever, I will pursue my soccer career._

Freud went back to the canteen to tell his classmates.

"What? Your flight is today at 7:30 PM?",asked JM.

"Yup, no joke", said Freud.

"Ok good luck Freud, beat Barca ok?",said Dwight.

"No problem I will beat them", said Freud. "Ok guys, I guess it's time for me to go home to fix my things. Don't worry I will bring some souvenirs for you guys on my return next week on Wednesday."

"Ok Freud, good luck", said Jonathan. "Don't worry we will keep your secret."

"Ok guys we'll see each other again on Wednesday", said Freud as he left.

* * *

"I, grandmaster Cyrus, declare that we, the ORB ALLIED FORCES should be active again and to be aware that the dark forces have returned", said Cyrus while sitting at his chair at the middle of the table inside the conversation room.

"We are always aware", said Asumo.

"Yeah", said Max.

"Come on we're serious right now", said Shaya.

"But I'm serious", said Max.

"But it is good to know that Freud is still willing to fight for us and still ready to take all risks just to protect the world from the dark forces", said Yugi.

"It is good news", said Asumo. "But the return of the dark forces is bad news."

* * *

Freud carried his backpack and a shoulderbag.

"Flight 2234 bound for Madrid is now ready, passengers you may board now", announced the flight attendant.

Freud headed towards the gate heading towards the airplane.

_Soon I will be in Madrid, I will be reunited with my football club for some time and we together we will face FC Barcelona._


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6- THE FIFA CHAMPIONS LEAGUE FINAL 2013**

Freud arrived at Madrid on Sunday afternoon around 2PM and his teammates, Cristiano Ronaldo, Kaka and Mesut Ozil came to fetch him.

"Long time no see Freud", said Cristiano.

"Long time no see too Cristiano, how's things going since I left?",asked Freud.

"Well right now we're 2nd place in the LA LIGA table and we reached the FINAL of the FIFA CHAMPIONS LEAGUE, thanks to your 13 goals in the round 1 stage", said Kaka.

"You're welcome but right now Barcelona is leading in the aggregate, 2-1", said Freud.

"Yeah my goal is not enough to salvage a draw", said Cristiano.

"If only I made my header… ",said Ozil.

"Don't blame yourself Ozil. We can come back, trust me", said Freud.

"Of course we trust you Freud, that's why we called you up suddenly to the team just for this fixture because we believe that you can score agains them on leg 2 tomorrow", said Cristiano.

"Well I can", said Freud confidently.

* * *

"Orochimaru, Orochi, Lord Nedeko, I've found something useful that we can offer for your rise once again", said Doku.

"Oh really?",asked Nedeko. "What is it?"

"It is the sacred medallion, but we haven't have it yet, but don't worry Lord Nedeko, we can find it at the Sage Temple", said Doku.

"Yes, sage temple I am very familiar to it", said Orochimaru.

"So do I", said Orochi.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go get it", said Doku.

"But that's not our main priority, if we can win before my return, then so the better", said Nedeko. "For now we must split jobs, some must attack and some must find that sacred medallion."

"Ok I will find the sacred medallion", said Doku. "I will ask for some assistance later."

* * *

REAL MADRID and FC BARCELONA entered the SANTIAGO BERNABEU STADIUM at exactly 6:00 PM on Monday. Real Madrid players were wearing white and the FC Barcelona players were wearing their home colors, blue and red.

The players shaked hands before going to their respective positions.

The starting 11 for REAL MADRID were Iker Casillas the goalkeeper, defenders Sergio Ramos, Pepe, Marcelo and Arbeloa, midfielders Xabi Alonso, Angel Di-Maria and Mesut Ozil and forwards Kaka, Cristiano Ronaldo and Freud Gagua.

The starting 11 for FC BARCELONA were Victor Valdez their goalkeeper, defenders Puyol, Abidal, Pique, Mascherano, midfielders Cesc Fabregas, Sergio Busquets, Alexis Sanchez and Thiago and forwards Xavi, Andres Iniesta and Lionel Messi.

FC Barcelona started kick-off shortly and the game began. They were playing short-passes and soon they crossed the ball, Iniesta attempting a header shot but the shot was wide right and Real Madrid regained ball possession.

The game went on and the home fans were silent because the opponents leads 2-1 on aggregate. But when Freud passed the 3 forwards and 3 midfielders of FC Barcelona, the fans started to get loud.

"GAGUA passes the midfield of Barca! Gagua is going! ", shouted the match commentator, John Champion.

Freud dribbled the ball and made many tricks and he left past Puyol and Pique, now he is one on one with Valdez.

Freud dribbled the ball again and made various tricks and attempted a shot, Valdez dived to try to dispossess the ball from Freud but it is a fake and Freud did a rainbow-flick trick and went past Valdez and placed the ball at the back of the net and it was a goal!

Freud ran towards his fans and slided and shouted with emotions. "Yeah!" His teammates came to celebrate with him.

"GAGUA GOAL! REAL MADRID now equalized on the aggregate 2-2", said the commentator happily.

The first half ended and soon began the second half. FC Barcelona had a lot of chances as well, 1 each for Xavi and Fabregas and 2 chances Lionel Messi but they made none and the Madrid defense stood strong.

The crowd got bored and they felt that it might end up to extra time when at the 83rd minute they started to shout and thought that Cristiano Ronaldo could bring in the winning goal but he missed it as the shot went wide left.

But on the 89th minute… Freud received a pass from Cristiano Ronaldo on the midfield. He dribbled and passed it to Kaka who is on the right wing. The Kaka ran past Alexis Sanchez and passed it to Cristiano Ronaldo who passed it back to Freud who ran and did many tricks and came past Puyol and Pique by his own, he then headed towards the goal, Masherano attempted a sliding tackle but Freud was too quick as he also left past him and he is one on one with Valdez again, this time Freud made a shot with power, the ball went to the right, Valdez dived to the right, however the ball curved to the left and the ball went in to the goal, and it is the winning goal… Freud ran towards his fans and did some cartwheels then took off his shirt as he heard the fulltime whistle, they won, 3-2 over Fc Barcelona.

"AND REAL MADRID! WILL WIN THE FIFA CHAMPIONS LEAGUE 2013! Freud Gagua is the hero of this match, scoring 2 goals, the equalizer and the winning goal", shouted the commentator.

Freud, Cristiano and Kaka did a group hug, celebrating their first ever victory together.

"We're not mistaken to trust you Freud", said Kaka.

"You did it! You made us proud", said Cristiano.

"Thank you guys", thanked Freud.

Soon the awarding ceremonies began, FC BARCELONA was awarded the runners-up cup and the silver medals.

"And now, awarding the FIFA CHAMPIONS LEAGUE 2012-13 WINNERS! The REAL MADRID! ",announced the commentator.

The whole squad went to the center of the stadium and the fans sang the REAL MADRID theme song happily while Freud, Kaka and Cristiano, the big 3 of the club carried together the FIFA CHAMPIONS LEAGUE 2013 TROPHY.

"And now to award the FIFA CHAMPIONS LEAGUE 2012-13 MVP, he scored a great number of goals this season, the new forward of REAL MADRID, the MVP… is Freud Gagua! ",announced the commentator.

Freud smiled and clapped his hands high to thank his fans for their support and went to John Champion to receive the MVP TROPHY 2013, he raised it high in the sky and tears of joy started to fall on his eyes.

_Even though I am always unlucky on many things like on courting girls and other stuff, at least I won the MVP award and now I can say that I am a worldclass player._

But this doesn't mean that the fight for safety is already over because Freud knows well that after that awarding ceremony and that game, he is to go back to the Philippines immediately and he is to return to his studies in MAPUA and also to do his duties as the divine one.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7- FINALS EXAMS**

Freud returned to the Philippines on Tuesday and arrived on morning. He placed his things back to his room and all his clothes to his closet, he also displayed his MVP TROPHY 2013 and the GOLD MEDAL at his collection cabinet together with his other medals and trophies.

He prepared his things and headed to MAPUA to attend his classes.

_Oh yeah, after all I am not really gonna worry much because I've been excused until today and I already know the lessons in MATH13 and MATH14, all I need to do is to finish all activities in CHM11, CHM11-L, ENG10 and SS12 and I will be in good shape at the end of this quarter-term._

* * *

At the EAF quarters in New York…

"Everything seems to be ok", said Namu.

"Yup sir", said a jedi knight.

"All is ok", said Kenny.

"I guess all will be alright if we're always aware of every movement of the dark forces", said Sami.

"Of course, just a few days ago, grandmaster Cyrus informed me that the dark forces have returned", said Namu.

"I think it is time for us to be fighting-fit once more", said Sami.

Suddenly the alarms rang on the headquarters, a trooper came, rushing towards Namu,

"Master Namu! There is an attack to the headquarters! They are from the dark forces I think", said the trooper.

"Okay, then let's bring it on, send everyone to red alert", said Namu as he drew his lightsaber. Many ghouls attacked with zombies who launched shadowballs.

Kenny and Sami slashed their lightsabers towards the intruders and cleared some path. "This way Master", said Sami.

"Okay", said Namu. He slashed his lightsaber twice, taking down 3 demons quickly and followed Sami and Kenny towards the exit doors.

Soon many demons and ghouls headed to attack the headquarters. Namu used his force power to defeat a lot of ghouls, still the demons and zombies made them annoyed.

"I hate these ones especially if they attack in groups", said Kenny as he slashed his lightsaber, spun to prevent being hit by an attack and slashed again.

"Well we have no choice", said Sami as he spun his lightsaber and launched a tornado, defeating many zombies.

Namu raised his lightsaber. "Thunderstorm! ",he shouted as he launched a thunderstorm attack, finishing almost every enemy, the last troop left decided that they wrere no match at all and started to retreat.

They all declared that the Headquarters is safe again. "Well, the dark forces had returned for sure", said Namu as he hid his lightsaber.

"Then we shall call the divine one", said Kenny.

"No need, I know that Freud is already aware of the dark forces", said Sami.

* * *

Freud gave the souvenirs he promised to his friends.

"Is this a lot?",asked Jonathan who received a big bag of chocolates and other foreign delicacies from Spain and from duty free. The others, Francis, JM, Dwight, Kedds and Renz Austria received the same.

"Nope, not a lot friends, after all that's a token of thanks to you all", said Freud.

"Then thank you for all of these", said JM.

"Thanks Freud", they all thanked him.

"You're welcome guys", said Freud.

"By the way congrats for winning the FIFA CHAMPIONS LEAGUE 2013 and the MVP AWARD", said JM.

"Yeah Freud, you're a star football player after all", said Francis.

"Thanks guys but I can't believe it, I made those goals", said Freud.

"Of course you must believe that you have the ability to make things happen if you do hard work", said Dwight.

"But the end of the term is near and we must all fix our schedules for next term", said Freud.

"Of course, the pseudo-enrolment is tomorrow evening", said Jonathan. "Just be online on facebook so we can still be classmates."

* * *

Time passed quickly and they finished their last finals exams for the 3rd term on the last week of March.

"Finally! The term is finished, I guess it would be a long vacation", said Freud.

"It would and we would see each other again next term", said Jonathan.

"If we would still be classmates", said Dwight. "Hope we pass on CHM11."

"Just wait till next term", said JM. "I guess I've failed MATH21, Ma'am Lazaro's questions on quizzes are very difficult to solve."

"Yeah I agree", said Francis. "Ok guys, have a nice vacation."

"You too", said Dwight.

"Let's just see each other next term", said Jonathan.

"Take care of yourselves guys", said Freud.

"Ok", they replied as they left one another from the MAPUA entrance gate, heading to their vacations.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8-SHOWDOWN AT MOA **

At last, the 3rd quarter-term has just ended and it is already vacation. Freud logged-off from facebook and he headed to the mall, SM Mall of Asia.

He was looking around, the mall is crowded but not too much crowded like before, it was Thursday morning, he headed to the sportshop to look for some new spike shoes.

While looking, some people who knew him asked from him autographs and some picture-taking sessions, Freud being friendly and kind generously gave them his autographs and made them take pictures of him.

After taking lunch, Freud headed to the department store to look for new clothes and other stuff and he went to the bayside at 4 PM. He was walking to see the beautiful bay and the ocean.

_This place is still peaceful for now, I am glad that even though the dark forces had returned, they are not yet fully disturbing us especially me, for now I think that peace still rules the world. _, he thought.

Suddenly he saw JP standing at front of him.

"Hey Freud", said JP.

"You again", replied Freud.

"Come on, let's duel", said JP.

"Huh? Duel but I never brought my battleplate", said Freud. "And why should we duel?"

"Because I want to prove to you that after all, I'm way better than you that's why Cheska chose me to become her boyfriend", said JP as he threw a battleplate which Freud caught and wore.

Freud placed his deck on his battleplate. "If you're insisting then I won't resist you", said Freud.

"Nice one I will beat you", said JP as he too placed his deck at his battleplate.

-JP: 4000LP

-FREUD: 4000LP

Freud drew a card. "I summon Gazelle in attack mode, I set 2 cards and I end my turn."

-GAZELLE KING OF MYTHICAL BEASTS (ATK: 1500 DEF:1200)

JP drew a card. "My turn, I activate the spell card, Bound summoning."

"Huh?", Freud reacted.

"Yes Gagua Freud, it means I can special summon any monster from my deck, and I choose to summon White Night dragon."

-WHITE NIGHT DRAGON (ATK: 3000 DEF:2500)

"Now, White night dragon, attack his Gazelle! ",shouted JP.

White night dragon launched a beam of fire and Gazelle was destroyed.

-JP: 4000LP

-FREUD: 2500LP

"Now I end my turn", said JP.

"My turn", said Freud.

"Freud, how can you win against me? My monster is way powerful than any of yours now?! ",teased JP, taunting.

"Well JP, I activate Polymerization, I fuse Dark Magician and Buster blader into Dark Paladin",shouted Freud.

-DARK PALADIN (ATK: 2900 DEF: 2400)

"But it gains 500 attack for each dragon type monster in either player's field or graveyard so… ",said Freud.

-DARK PALADIN (ATK: 2900 up to 3400 )

"But I am not done yet, I activate the spell card diffusion blast, by discarding the top 5 cards of my deck, all of your monsters in the field has their attack become 0 until the end of this turn then I will summon Celtic guardian", said Freud.

-CELTIC GUARDIAN (ATK: 1400 DEF:1200)

"No way… how?",asked JP. "I am way better than you…"

"No JP, you're wrong, Celtic Guardian, attack his white night dragon! ",shouted Freud.

Celtic guardian slashed its sword towards white night dragon, destroying it.

-JP: 2600 LP

-FREUD: 2500LP

"Now, Dark Paladin, finish this duel, DIFFUSION WAVE MOTION! ",shouted Freud.

Dark Paladin raised its staff and charged, then released a wave, hitting JP and finished the duel.

-JP: 0LP

-FREUD: 2500LP

Freud returned the battleplate to JP.

"But how come? Why did I lose? I thought I was better than you…",JP broke off.

"Because JP, after all, you're only better than me…for Cheska's opinion but for me no", said Freud.

"How come, she's considered as one of the most beautiful girl in MAPUA and she's my girlfriend now", said JP.

"Yes, that's right, but it never changes the fact that I beat you", said Freud. "You're only boasting because Cheska is your girlfriend, other than that you never have other things to boast off JP."

Freud left, heading back to the carpark to go home already, JP was still staring at the setting sun, and Cheska arrived.

"JP, you ok?",asked Cheska.

"Yes", answered JP calmly.

Cheska embraced him. "Don't worry, soon we will graduate.", she said.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9- MIRIAM CAGALINGAN**

A fresh breeze started Freud's day as he parked his car near MAPUA and entered the campus. It was Tuesday and it was still the first week of classes of the 4th quarterterm of their freshmen year.

He looked at his small copy of his CM, his schedule says that he should be at ENG11 section A7 at this time so he headed to the room where that class should be and as he is on his way, he saw JM.

"Hey bro", greetd Freud.

"Oh! Freud, good morning, where are you going? ",asked JM.

"ENG11",replied Freud.

"ENG11, what section? ",asked JM.

"Section A7", replied Freud.

JM suddenly hugged him. "What the fuck! Nice one Gagua, we're classmates in ENG11 for this term", said JM excitedly.

They arrived at the door of that room. "Let's go in", said JM as he opened the door and he went inside with Freud and took their seat at the 3rd row beside a girl which JM knows well.

"Freud this is Intel Castor, one of my friends, Intel this is Freud", said JM.

"Nice to meet you", greeted Intel.

"You too", said Freud. He looked around the classroom, Joshua waved to him, his former classmate last term. Kyle also greeted him who is his former classmate last term in 2 subjects. Most of his classmates already knew him, some of them talking about him already and described him as "Idol Gagua."

Freud looked around at the classroom from his seat silently and to his shock he saw the girl that he was looking for since 1st term, she was there, seating with other 2 girls near Kyle and another guy with some long hair.

"JM", whispered Freud.

"What? ",asked JM.

"I found the girl that I am looking for, she's here in this classroom", said Freud.

"Oh really, who? ",asked JM.

Freud went near JM and described the details and pointed secretly on the girl.

"Ah…so you like that girl Freud ah", said JM.

"Of course, and I fell in love with her the first time I saw here until now", said Freud.

"Well Freud, let's call her attention", said JM.

"Not now", said Freud.

"Okay fine… Mi-riam! ",called JM.

The girl looked at him with her friends. "Yes JM? ",she replied.

"This is Freud Gagua", said JM pointing to Freud. "Freud that is Miriam Cagalingan."

"Nice to meet you Freud", said Miriam.

"Um…yeah nice to meet you too", said Freud. _JM! Why did you call her attention the very first day that I've found her again?_

"Now Freud, we can help you on your lovelife", teased JM in a silent voice.

"Oh yeah JM, but still I'm very happy that I already found her, now I am confident that I will be happy", said Freud.

"Hope so, because for the past terms, you have been lonely even though you're already popular", said JM. "But we're friends so we will make sure to make you happy."

Soon that day, Freud attended his last class at 12:00 NN, MATH21 and he met some familiar friends, Gilbert, Levs, Exequiel and Kelvin. But their professor never came that day so they were curious that their professor might be a member of LEADSZ, the most terror professors in MAPUA.

* * *

"Freud is alright now", said Max. "MAPUA is safe as long as he exists."

"Well MAPUA will be safe really because he is the divine one and his maximum power exceeds any other power", said Cyrus.

"The Headquarters in New York city was attacked recently, the dark forces are making their moves again", said Shaya.

"We can handle them", said Asumo. "They might be many but battle them one on one, they can be beaten."

"Yup it is easier said than done", said Yugi.

"I agree", said Kira.

"Freud will never turn against us, I raised him well and I know him more than a student", said Cyrus. "For now we must be in full alert until we declare the exact plans of the dark forces and locate their hideout."

"If they really have a hideout, we must locate it", said Asumo.

* * *

Freud walked towards the exit gate because his classes for this day is finished. He already said to his friends that he is a bit tired today so he cannot join them hangout.

Freud left MAPUA and headed to his car which was parked at the front of bayleef. He went inside and started the car.

_The dark forces may have returned, but there is an answer on how to end and defeat them forever. But of course this day is important because today I met and already know the girl that I was searching since 1__st__ term, the girl that caught my heart at first sight and that I am willing to love forever. I won't let the dark forces hurt her, I will protect her and I will love her. I may have no family like others do but I have the heart and will to prove how much I love her. Wherever you are I love you Miriam Cagalingan…_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10- THE SECRET HEADMASTER**

As Freud swiped his ID upon entering the campus, a professor called his attention which seems to want to have a word with him.

They went near the entrance office and started a conversation.

"So what's your business with me sir? ",asked Freud.

"The news have spread that the zombies attacked 3 professors and you defeated them", said the professor in a calm voice. It is still very early at around 8:00 AM and it is Wednesday so that means Freud's only class is at around 9:00-1:30 AM.

"Who told you those things sir? ",asked Freud.

"It is Professor Earnhart and Usita who told me those things, right Mr. Freud Gagua? ",asked the professor. "By the way I am professor Silva. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Professor Silva, but how do you know that I am the one you're looking for? ",asked Freud.

"Why you're way popular in MAPUA, whenever you post your videos in youtube or you play basketball in the gym that attracts lots of MAPUANS always, and I have watched you play live", said Sir Silva.

"Ah oh…but that thing that Professor Earnhart told you happened last term, and this term there have been no signs of attacks by the dark forces", said Freud.

"Yup that's true that's why I came here to tell you a secret", said Sir Silva.

"What is it? ",asked Freud.

"You're the divine one, you have the power to protect MAPUA from the dark forces, and to help you in your responsibility, you must see the Headmaster of MAPUA" said Sir Silva. "You must see him at the hidden office."

"Hidden office? ",asked Freud. "I've never heard of that."

"Yup because only authorized personnel are allowed to go there and see the headmaster, all professors in MAPUA except those young ones no of it and Freud you have our trust and we know that the headmaster can help you", said Sir Silva. "By the way do you have classes today? When can you come?"

"Well Sir my only class is MATH15 from 9:00-10:30 AM but I'll come at 12:00 NN after I have my lunch", answered Freud.

"Ok, good, just go and see me soon at the front of the entrance to the faculty room of the MATHEMATICS Department", said Sir Silva.

"Ok sir", said Freud as he left. _Well so it is true, that there is really a headmaster in MAPUA, that's why the dean have no full control of the campus, and there are many secrets to be unfolded here in MAPUA including its history._

* * *

The EFSF base in Moscow is currently being attacked by the dark forces. Their headquarters leader, Flint together with his forces defends the base.

"Oh no! The dark forces had returned! ",shouted Green in despair as he slashed his lightsaber twice and spun it once, defeating some zombies.

"If only the dark forces had been defeated fully, then we don't have to fight again", said Elion as he fired his machinegun, taking down some enemies.

Flint slashed his lightsaber at the enemies as well but there were too many of them, some of their soldiers, the troopers were badly injured and needed treatment, but the attack by the enemies continued.

"Damn it! ",shouted Green as he launched a powerful force attack, taking down a troop of ghouls and some zombies. "Just go away already."

The battle continued and they defended their base well, however, Orochi landed from their battleship and held his scythe high. "Long time no see bastards."

"You… ",Green broke off as he attacked with his lightsaber.

But Orochi spun his scythe, forcing Green to duck and step back, then Orochi launched a thunderbolt, hitting Green and hurting him.

"Ahhh! ",shouted Green in pain who was being hit by the thunderbolt.

Flint launched a force attacked, Orochi defended itself and Green was released from the thunderbolt attack.

"No one can stand against the dark forces anymore, you're just lucky before because we battled all of you and the divine one without the dark lord, but soon the dark lord shall rise again", said Orochi as he smashed his scythe, creating a large impact.

Flint step backed and defended with his lightsaber. Ellion took Green from the place where he is injured.

"Are you alright buddy? ",asked Ellion.

"I can still fight", said Green as he tried to stand up but he was injured by the thunderbolt attack earlier.

"Don't force yourself Green, you need recovery to be able to fight next time", said Ellion. "Let's get back to the base and give you some medical treatment."

"Okay, that's better", said Green as they headed to the base.

Flint slashed his lightsaber 3 times but Orochi was able to defend himself, then he launched a thunderball but Flint used a force-barrier to protect himself.

"Nice try but not quite", said Orochi as he suddenly smashed his scythe. Flint quickly sidestepped and slashed his lighsaber as defense.

Flint suddenly launched a force attacked that pushed Orochi backwards but still he was standing as if nothing happened.

"This attack may be over but our plans will never be over and we will rule world soon, for now enjoy your days while you can", said Orochi as he went to the battleship and soon it left. He laughed loudly to taunt Flint and his forces.

_This is not good, we shall inform the divine one immediately before the dark lord rises again, this is bad news _, Flint thought.

* * *

Freud went at the front of the office of the MATHEMATICS Department at around 3 minutes past 12:00 NN. Sir Silva was there, waiting for him.

"So sir, I am to come right now", said Freud. "Where is the hidden office?"

"Freud, come here", said Sir Silva. "Follow me." He walked towards the farthest corner of the corridor until they reached a dead-end.

Freud was observing carefully. Sir Silva pushed the wall with force and it folded as it revealed as secret door, he opened it.

"Go inside here and go downstairs", said Sir Silva. "At the end of the stairs you should see a corridor and at the end you should see a door, it is never locked, just enter it and you shall meet the headmaster."

"Okay", said Freud as he went in and closed the door. He walked downstairs, the staircase is made of metal and it is just straight. As he reached the bottom the corridor is still a bit bright with some lights, he walked a bit and soon he reached the door which he expected to reach.

He opened the door and entered it, beneath it is an office, a large office full of shelves on the side, and at the other end was a table at the center and someone is reading who is facing backwards.

"I am Freud Gagua and I wish to see you headmaster", said Freud.

"Freud Gagua, the divine one, welcome to my office, have a seat, I need to tell you a lot of important things", replied the old man who was sitting.

Freud came near the table to seat but the man suddenly turned around to to Freud's surprise, the headmaster was very familiar to him, he is wearing glasses, with very few hair left and some big nose, he is no other the Don Tomas Mapua.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11- UNTOLD STORIES**

Freud took his seat and he looked straight at the headmaster, Don Tomas Mapua.

"Don To-mas Mapua? ",said Freud who is surprised.

"Yup, everyone thought that I was already dead before when I protected the institute of technology", said Don Tomas.

"That's how many years ago", said Freud. "But you're still alive. How come?'

"Because Freud, I am also a warrior of light from the Hidden Miracles and I will never die unless my mission is fulfilled of if it is already time, but now I am still alive and ok, I've lived for more than a hundred years", said Don Tomas.

"Sir it is impossible but it is nice to see you, the heart of MAPUA INSTITUTE OF TECHNOLOGY is the headmaster, it is you sir", said Freud.

"Yup and the heart of the LIGHT side of the forces is you, the divine one", said Don Tomas. "You already impressed me since the 1st term because even though you're just a freshmen student, you're already popular and you also hold the responsibility of protecting the world from the dark forces."

"Sir it is my decision to protect the world, I don't want to see others suffering while the dark forces rules violently", said Freud.

* * *

"What the hell is this? LAKERS is swept by the SPURS in 4 games", said JM.

"Ha ha", teased Paulo.

"The Lakers lost because Kobe Bryant is injured", said Francis. "But me, I expected them to win at least 1 game yet they were swept."

"They were defeated by more than 10 points in those 4 games", said Jonathan.

"Just like you, it is your 4th take in CHM11", teased Dwight.

JM, Francis and Paulo laughed as they heard Dwight.

"Better to try and try than never", said Jonathan.

"Ha ha", they reacted.

"Oh yeah, where's Freud? ",asked JM.

"Don't know, maybe he's busy today", said Dwight.

"He is always busy and always serious", said Jonathan.

"Nope, not always serious anymore because he already found the girl that caught his heart at first sight", said JM.

"Really who? ",asked Dwight.

"Her name is Miriam Cagalingan", said JM.

"Gosh my blockmate during the 1st term', said Jonathan. "If only Freud was my friend since 1st term then he could've started early in courting Miriam."

"Well I think not really because most of the times Freud is awkward", said JM.

"No JM, not most of the times, he never becomes awkward when he is serious", said Francis. "During he plays on the gym, he shows his full confidence."

"That's true", said Paulo.

"So guys what's our trip for Sunday? ",asked Jonathan.

"Well, we could go on a movie-trip or food-trip, any of the two", said JM.

"We must also inform Freud of those", said Jonathan.

"Of course, it is more fun if Freud is with us", said Dwight.

* * *

"I know how concerned you are to the world. I know how you survived when you were young, I know well how lonely your life has been, and I do think that you're looking for a girl that will give you moral and emotional boost", said Don Tomas.

"You're really clever Don Tomas", said Freud.

"So I suggest Freud that you do what you want, as long as you think that you're doing good just keep it up, you always have my support", said Don Tomas.

"Thank you sir", thanked Freud.

"But I called you because of something else more important", said Don Tomas.

"Okay sir", said Freud.

"The dark forces have returned and they are planning to release the full powers of the dark lord, they are planning to rise the dark lord again", said Don Tomas.

Freud was listening carefully. _So Nedeko is still existing, and he wants to unlock his full dark powers again? If that happens we're in big trouble._

"Freud, I want you to find the Sacred Medallion", said Don Tomas. "It is a talisman full of power and if the dark forces obtains it first then the world will be in great danger."

"Okay sir I will search for it but sir where can I find it? ",asked Freud.

"You can find it at the sage temple", said Don Tomas.

"Sage temple… you mean the sacred temple here in Intramuros? ",asked Freud.

"Nice you already know the place, but you cannot just go there already, you have to wait my signal, if you go there already, you will face many challenges there, it is being guarded by neutral creeps and they will attack anyone not living there", said Don Tomas.

"Okay I understand sir, I'll just wait for your further instructions", said Freud.

"One more thing Freud before you leave, don't tell about me okay but you can tell about me on your trusted friends only, the secret shall be kept", said Don Tomas.

"Okay sir, don't worry, my trusted friends know how to keep secrets, and why do you need to hide? ",asked Freud.

"Because I'll reveal myself soon", said Don Tomas. "When the right time comes."

* * *

While JM, Jonathan, Dwight, Francis and Paulo were hanging out at the corridors near the bookstore, Miriam and her friends passed by and she waved to Jonathan.

"Hi", she said.

"Oh hi friend", replied Jonathan.

"No classes already? ",asked the guy who have a bit of long hair.

"Later", answered Jonathan. "You guys?"

"Soon we have classes", said the guy.

"Hey Miriam", said JM.

"Oh hi", said Miriam.

"Do you know that Freud is hiding something from you? ",asked JM.

"Huh… really? ",asked Miriam. Her friends smiled and he guy with a bit of long hair kept his laughter.

"Yup, you know Freud… ", but JM broke off. Dwight covered his mouth with the help of Francis.

"Uh Miriam, that's nothing, just never mind JM okay? If Freud has a secret then he must be the one who has to tell it personally to you",said Jonathan but he also covered his mouth. _No way, I spoiled Freud's secret, oh sorry Gagua._

"Ah…eh…you're right, but we have to go now, by guys", said Miriam as she bided farewell and left with her friends, heading towards the library.

JM was released by Francis and Dwight.

"What are you doing JM?",asked Francis.

"I just want to help Freud so he won't have any difficulties in winning Miriam's heart", said JM. "Why did you stopped me guys?"

"Because we're helping Freud, he should be the one to tell it to Miriam personally", said Dwight. "Jonathan is right."

"Ha ha", said Jonathan proudly.

"Freud still has many things to bother with including his responsibilities as the divine one and supporting himself", said Paulo.

"Oh I know", said JM. "That's why we must do our best to make him happy."


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12- RESURRECTED WINGS**

Freud headed to the canteen to eat some snacks at around 1:00 PM.

_So Don Tomas knows me very well and he still exists. The dark forces must not get the sacred medallion, I have to get it first for the worlds safety. But right now I cannot go there because headmaster said to wait for his signals, well I'll just wait._

As Freud was having his snacks, Arlo and Miguel joined him.

"No assignments for MATH21 tomorrow? ",asked Arlo.

"No, the assignments for MATH21 is already posted in and it has a lot of problems but its deadline is on June 29 so we still have a lot of time to finish all of those problems", said Freud.

"Ah good, okay goodbye Freud", said Arlo.

"Ok", replied Freud. Soon after he finished his snacks he walked to the gate to leave MAPUA already and to head to his car parked near the campus.

He saw his friends hanging out at the front of the bookstore.

"Oh good day Freud, leaving already?",asked JM.

"Yup, my classes are done for today", said Freud.

"By the way we saw Miriam today, she was with her friends", said Francis.

"So you already know guys… ",said Freud.

"Yup, what are friends for? ",said Dwight. "And we're here to help you."

"Um guys…actually I'm not hurrying to court her", said Freud.

"Oh come on Freud, it is better to start now or late, because if you act awkward again, others will come first", said JM.

"JM has a point but Freud is also right, it is not good to hurry", said Jonathan.

"Not hurry, he just need to start making his moves", said Francis. "Efforts will make you win her heart Freud, look at JM, he is making his efforts for Pauline, see now They're very close to one another and one day we are expecting Pauline to answer JM yes."

* * *

Freud was walking at the walls of Intramuros for some fresh air when he heard shouts of many people.

_It's from the gardens near LPU, I have to go there and check._

Freud ran towards the gardens and he saw many zombies and ghouls who currently hostaged a lot of students and some other people. Freud went to the gardens and the zombies saw him.

"Help! ",shouted some of those LPU students.

"Please help! ",shouted some MAPUANS.

Freud drew his dagger and it became a long sword. "Don't get others involved if you are targeting me."

The zombies charged towards him, smashed their axes, but Freud slashed his sword twice, spun and slashed 5 times with amazing speed, many zombies were defeated easily. He then charged with his left arm. "FLARE RASENGGAN! ", shouted Freud as he used his flare rasenggan, burning 3 troops of zombies and 1 troop of ghouls, but still 1 troop of each was left there.

Freud transformed his sword into a sword-looking rifle and fired it 4 times, beating a lot of ghouls, only a few enemies were left. He fired again and at last every enemy was defeated.

"All of you, leave this place now before danger comes again, RUN! ",shouted Freud.

The people who became hostages earlier left quickly, running for their lives and some thanked Freud before they left.

Freud was about to leave when Doku suddenly appeared.

"Long time no see divine one", said Doku as he drew his lightsaber.

Freud fired his rifle then transformed it into a sword. "You again", said Freud.

Doku slashed his lightsaber 10 times with speed but Freud used his sword as defence, blocking every attack.

Doku smashed his lighsaber then slashed it suddenly, Freud was hit minorly at the chest but still he was standing.

"Hurt already? ",teased Doku as he launched a thunderball.

"FLARE-RASENGGAN! ",shouted Freud as he used his flare-rasenggan, destroying the thunderball launched by Doku, but Doku suddenly kicked Freud and punched him then slashed his lightsaber, Freud fell to the ground.

Doku raised his lighstaber high. "I can't believe that I can actually kill the divine one."

But Freud jumped behind as Doku attempted a stab.

"You thought you can beat me easily", said Freud. "Well not quite."

Doku attacked again then launched more thunderballs which Freud dodged and prevented.

"SEED MODE! ",shouted Freud as he turned into seed mode for the first time again since his high-school years. His 2 wings appeared and they shone like those of the phoenix flames. Doku launched many thunderballs again but Freud covered himself with his 2 flaming wings.

Then Freud slashed his sword twice with flames, Doku defended but he fell back and his lightsaber fell free from his hand. "NO!", he shouted.

Freud transformed his sword into a rifle. "FLAME BURST! ",shouted Freud as he launched a flame bema that hits Doku, it caused an explosion, then after the explosion, Doku was lying down, badly injured.

"You forced me to revive my wings once more, now my wings are resurrected and you'll pay the consequences of trying to disturb my life! ",shouted Freud as he transformed his rifle into a sword and prepared the finishing slash…

But suddenly, Orochimaru arrived. "Not too fast divine one", said Orochimaru as he held Doku who was badly injured. "You will win this time but not next time." He and Doku disappeared by teleporting.

Freud hid his dagger at his pocket and headed to his car.

_The dark forces are moving already, and they are getting other people involved, innocent people are suffering, I cannot let them continue this, I must get the sacred medallion immediately. I must protect MAPUA, the mapuans and the whole world, I must not let the dark forces hurt them including my friends and Miriam… I cannot lose someone that I love, I've lost my parents before, lost my family, but this time I won't let worse things happen again, I won't let them hurt Miriam, if I am to die for her then so be it, if she is to know my feelings and secrets then so be it, but I shall not be afraid because the dark forces are not afraid._


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13- THE MEDALLION'S SECRET**

After Freud returned home, he immediately went to bed and took a rest. _They are planning to catch me weak, the dark forces will plan to capture my friends and they will use them against me, that must not happen._

He went to his desk and turned on his laptop to do some surfing to relax his mind a bit. Soon he logged in to his facebook account and he saw many notifications, more than 34 but nothing interested him. He immediately logged out and went back to bed. After all he cannot relax his mind, he was thinking of many important things, one was his responsibility as the divine one and the dangers that await him, another was what would the dark forces do next after attacking and lastly the safety of his friends especially his beloved Miriam Cagalingan whom he don't want to lose most.

* * *

The dark forces were planning at their meeting room and it was Nedeko who was sitting at the lord's chair at the center.

"My powers haven't returned yet so I cannot be of help right now", said Nedeko.

"It's okay, soon if you're powers return after the dark ritual then we will make sure that you'll become the most powerful dark lord ever", said Orochimaru.

"Yes that's true so that's why the divine one and the rest must feel that this time we are different from the dark forces that they fought a few years ago", said Orochi.

"Yes, I agree but we must get the sacred medallion immediately or kill Freud Gagua", said Nedeko.

"Well, I almost killed Freud", said Doku who was still healing his injury.

"That's true but remember Doku, Freud is the divine one so don't expect to defeat him easy", said Nedeko. "He has some strong powers."

"I believe in you dark lord, once you shall rise again no one shall block the way of the rule of the dark forces", said Orochimaru.

"No one will be able to stop our plans, I will make sure of that", said Drake.

* * *

The following day, Freud attended his classes in Eng11, Rizal11 and Math21. However, in Math21, their professor, Reynaldo Lanuza was very fast in teaching his lessons so some students have to self-study at home just to understand the lessons.

"You see that girl", said Levin.

"Yes", replied Freud, Gilbert and Exequiel.

"That is Trixie Roldan and she's mine", said Levin.

"Nice one", said Freud.

"Oh however bro look at the guy beside her, he is doing some moves", said Exequiel.

"Oh", replied Levin.

"Is that guy bothering you Levin, are you not feeling well whenever he is getting that close to you girl? Do you want me to give him a blow? ",asked Gilbert as he made some sounds from his knuckles.

"Ha ha… no thanks, I must handle him by myself", said Levin.

"Nice idea", said Gilbert.

Soon, the bell rang and Sir Lanuza dismissed the class at 1:30 PM. Freud left them and headed downstairs to the front of the bookstore. _I don't need to wait for Don Tomas Mapua's instructions, if I am to get the sacred medallion then I have to get it now before it's too late._

He saw his friends hanging out on their usual place.

"Hey Freud", called Francis.

"Oh hey dudes", replied Freud.

"We have some trip today aside from hanging out", said JM.

"Yeah", said Dwight.

"We also plan search for some chix here in MAPUA", said JM. "Except for me because I already have someone in my heart."

"Yeah JM, no need to repeat those words, we already know", said Francis. "Are you coming with us Freud?"

"Yeah Freud, come on, it's more fun if you're with us", said Jonathan.

"Sorry guys, maybe next time, I have more important things to do", said Freud.

"Uh…okay we understand you but if we can help on that thing much the better", said Dwight. "We already know your secret so no reasons to hide your missions."

"What are you doing Freud, is it really important? ",asked JM.

"Yes, I am to get the sacred medallion from the sage temple before the dark forces gets it first", said Freud.

"Okay, good luck Freud", said Francis.

"Thanks for understanding me guys", said Freud as he left.

* * *

He headed to the sage temple and arrived at the front of it by 5:30 PM. It was a hidden place and the gate was locked, as if a very forbidden place. Freud jumped over the gate and he headed towards the entrance.

As he opened the door, it was a bit dark inside, he saw the stairs and climbed it. _This place should be a tourist spot, it can attract lots of tourists and they would love to take pictures of it, but instead this temple has been abandoned, I should know the reason later after I finish my mission._

Soon after climbing 5 floors he reached the top, there were a lot of armors and other ancient weapons at the side of the room and at the center was a cracked glass, it was once a glass case but now it has a crack. Freud went to the center and he knew that the sacred medallion should be there now but there was none. _Of what the fuck, I wasted my time to get here just to find nothing, the sacred medallion has been taken, better tell this to Don Mapua._

As Freud started to leave, he heard a voice.

"The sacred medallion has been lost for more than 100 years", said someone.

Freud turned around to see a sage, about 4 inches smaller than him, he have no hair already and wears clothes of a monk.

"You must be the divine one", said the monk.

"Yes I am, and I am here to take the sacred medallion supposed to be", said Freud.

"I want to help you but I cannot, the sacred medallion has been stolen here before and the one who stole it died before, its whereabouts is unknown", said the monk.

"How come unknown?", asked Freud.

"Because when the thief who stole it was found, the medallion was not found on him, but I think it should be hidden in the most secret place somewhere here in intramuros", said the monk. "And I think you should be worthy of having it Freud Gagua."

"Well, thanks for the information", said Freud as he left.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14- CLASH AT THE WALLS**

Freud arrived at the school early the next day and he went to see his friends.

"So did you find the sacred medallion? Did you have it now?", asked JM.

"No, it is lost and according to the monk who lives in the sage temple, its whereabouts is unknown but the clue is it is hidden at the most secret place in intramuros", said Freud.

"But it is still okay Freud, as long as we know that we are safe for now", said Francis.

"Yeah, but we must attend to our classes today, you Freud do you have classes today? ",asked JM.

"No, I don't have classes every Fridays", said Freud. "I'm just hanging out in MAPUA."

"Okay", said Dwight.

* * *

They separated ways and headed to their respective classes. Freud walked around at MAPUA, then soon he went to the secret place, at the dead end of the MATHEMATICS Department and opened the secret door, soon he went to the office of the headmaster.

"Sir, the sacred medallion is not in the sage temple", said Freud.

"Oh, so you went there without my permission? ",replied Don Tomas.

"Sorry sir but I thought that we should get it as soon as possible but now I know that it is not there but it is hidden at the most secret place in intramuros", said Freud.

"Well still it is okay, now that we know that the sacred medallion is not there we can start searching for its hiding place now", said Don Tomas.

"Most secret place in intramuros…sir there are many secret places in Intramuros", said Freud.

"Yup and we must narrow down the search but no pressure Freud", said Don Tomas. "Because soon I will show up to all students and tell them about the dark forces."

"But sir they'll soon learn about the dark forces, their attacks will make everyone aware", said Freud. "And will also put them in danger."

Suddenly, shouts were heard, Freud and Don Tomas heard it as well.

"It is the dark forces again", said Don Tomas. "Freud could you come there and see what is happening?"

"Sure sir, we will talk some time again", said Freud as he left.

* * *

Soon Freud, JM, Francis, Dwight, Jonathan and Kedds met up at the front of the bookstore.

"What the hell is that? ",asked Dwight.

"It is shouts of a girl, I think those members of the dark forces are using their powers to have fun, even raping they do", said JM.

"Oh by the way JM look! ",said Jonathan as he pointed at the zombies and the guy holding the girl. "Look at their hostage."

"Pauline! ",shouted JM in despair. "Why there are many others to hostage? Why her?"

Freud drew his dagger and turned it into as sword. "I'm gonna fight them", said Freud as he advanced towards the enemies.

"Me too", said JM as he followed Freud. Jonathan, Kedds and Dwight followed them as well and joined the fight.

The zombies upon seeing them launched shadowballs, but they were quick to prevent being hit, they reached the walls and the zombies attacked once more, Freud slashed his sword twice, taking down 2 zombies, the enemies spread at them.

JM launched 2 strong kicks, taking down an attacking zombie as Dwight suddenly unleashed his hidden powers, taking down 3 zombies with his haduken. Jonathan launched 2 cutting winds, taking down a zombie and Kedds launched a powerful punch with force that took down a pair of zombies.

Freud slashed his sword twice then smashed it with flames, defeating a lot of zombies and making some space for them to advance. The guy who was leading their attack was Drake Glaciers, a dark force member, he drew his shadow sword and striked at Freud who defended using his sword.

On the other side, the zombies hurried away, one of them carrying Pauline who shouted for help.

JM advanced towards them, taking some of them. Dwight charged. "SHINKU-HADUKEN! ",shouted Dwight as he launched a beam of haduken. Many zombies were taken down, the last zombie who hostages Pauline attacked JM.

Freud and Drake slashed at each other, hitting each other's swords.

"You though you already defeated us before, FOOL! ",shouted Drake as he smashed with shadow power. Freud defended, covering himself with flames.

"Nice move but not strong", said Drake as he slashed his sword 4 times with shadow powers, Freud was hit once but he never backed down, he defended using his sword.

"WAAH! ",shouted Freud as he slashed his sword with flames, Drake stepped back but was still hit.

Drake charged, Freud charged as well at his left hand.

The last zombie threw shadowballs which JM prevented mostly, but he was hit by the last one and he fell down. "Ha ha ha ha", laughed the zombie, Pauline was at the corner, still held as hostage. "Die you fool."

"Run JM! Run for your life! ",said Pauline.

But JM standed up even if he is hurt. "No Pauline, that's only for cowards", said JM as he turned to fighting stance again.

The zombie slashed its axe but JM defended with no weapons using some martial arts that he knows, then he kicked, hitting the zombie, he then launched 10 quick strong punches, taking down the zombie, JM finished the zombie with a powerful punch and the zombie was defeated.

"Nice one JM", said Dwight.

"Way to go JM ",said Francis.

"Nice dude", said Jonathan.

Freud finished charged and so was Drake and they charged towards each other. "SHADOW ENERGY OF DEATH! ",shouted Drake.

"FLARE-RASENGGAN! ",shouted Freud as he used his flare-rasenggan against Drake's shadow energy of death, they met each other and the 2 energy balls pushed each other, but soon the flare-rasenggan dominated and Drake was hurt, he was thrown backwards by force, Freud advanced to finish him but Drake threw some smokeballs, Freud closed his eyes but was alert, but when the smoke vanished, Drake was also gone, he had escaped. "You're lucky for this time."

"Thank you for saving me JM, but you should've escaped already", said Pauline.

Jm held her. "Pauline, you're important to me and I cannot let them do anything bad to you, because I love you Pauline", said JM.

"JM", replied Pauline who was looking at him as well.

Freud arrived but Jonathan gave him a signal to stay silent and he did, he and the rest were watching JM and Pauline.

"Pauline, I am not afraid to die for you, I am actually not afraid to feel those pains, because loosing you is more painful", said JM. "Pauline, I love you and I will always be here for you."

"JM…thank you for your love, I am happy that you're always loyal to me, and JM, I also love you", said Pauline.

JM turned red while looking at Pauline but he smiled.

"The way that you show me your efforts really touches my heart and JM, I don't want loosing you too", said Pauline.

"Of course Pauline, you won't lose me so that's why I am loving you", said JM.

"Okay JM, you've done enough, so starting today, I am your girlfriend", said Pauline.

"Really? Did I heard right? You're my girlfriend? ",asked JM.

"Yes JM! Yes I love you and starting today we will be in a relationship", said Pauline.

"Thank you Pauline", said JM as he and Pauline embraced each other.

Francis, Freud, Jonathan, Kedds and Dwight smiled and was happy for their friend.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15- CHALLENGES**

On Saturday, Freud and his friends met at the front of the canteen.

"Congratulations JM, Pauline answered you", said Paulo.

"He he you're welcome", replied Paulo.

"That only means one thing, now we shall focus more on helping Freud on his love life", said Dwight.

"That's right", said Jonathan.

"Well I could do it on my own but your help guys would be useful", said Freud.

"Okay then we will help you for the better", said Francis.

"But still those zombies hurted me", said JM. "If only we have powers like you that will help us fight those dark forces."

"Well, you just need to focus on your inner self, the spiritual power comes within", said Freud. "That's how I've released my powers."

"Okay we'll try that", said Jonathan.

* * *

Soon at ENG11… "Okay class, each group must choose a partner group that will evaluate them for every activity", said Ma'am Hernandez, their professor.

"Okay Ma'am, we will choose group 2 to be our partner group if it is okay with you", said JM.

"It's okay for us", said Kyle.

"Yes JM, it's okay", said Miriam.

"Okay, that is settled, group 5 and 2 will be partner groups, others must also choose theirs", said Ma'am Hernandez.

"Freud, you now have more opportunities on Miriam", whispered JM.

"Thanks JM", thanked Freud in a silent whispering voice.

"Just don't be awkward Freud", said JM.

* * *

Soon at his MATH21 class… "Um class, we will have our first quiz on Wednesday at 4:30-6:00 PM", announced Sir Lanuza.

The students started talking to one another, planning how will they review on that day or what will they do on that day rather.

"Okay guys, we'll just meet at the library", said Gilbert.

"Good idea, we will review there together", said Exequiel.

"We'll just meet starting at 1:30 PM", said Levin.

"Okay", said Freud. "I'm coming with you guys on Wednesday."

"Good", said Arlo.

"Yeah", said Bern.

"The coverage of the quiz is from the beginning up to limits and continuity", said Sir Lanuza. "But don't worry, your plus-points will salvage you."

"Nice one", reacted most of the students.

"Ha ha", said Gilbert.

"Nice, those plus-points will be a factor for us", said Freud. _Hope that Miriam's quiz is on the same time as well so I can fetch her and we can go home together, after all it is dangerous on the streets by 6:00 PM especially at the underpass and at the road._

"You alright bro, you're quiet today ah", said Levin.

"Yes bro I am ok, I'm just thinking of her", replied Freud.

"Oh okay bro", said Levin.

"But don't pressure yourself much, just relax", said Gilbert.

* * *

"Freud sent me a message, he already talked to the headmaster of MAPUA, Don Tomas Mapua", reported Max.

"Good, with his connection to Don Tomas, they can help us protect the world from the dark forces", said Cyrus.

"But I know Freud well, he will never let anyone die because of the dark forces", said Namu.

"Yup and the dark forces are hungry for victory, they will do everything just to get what they want, the world", said Max.

"That's not gonna happen as long as Freud exists", said Namu.

"Hmmm… ",said Shaya. "Freud has 1 weakness, he is emotional."

"Uhm however I am also thinking to attack the dark forces", said Cyrus. "We must not let them attack first, but if I do that, war will start immediately which is not good."

"And yet we don't know where the headquarters of the dark forces are", said Namu. "Better to wait for now. Let's see their next steps."

"Freud is just doing his part, see? He's just calmly waiting for their moves then he will defeat them, we should do the same, we should only defend, not attack for now", said Max. "Defense is the best offense."

"Ok we will wait then, but wish that this is the best option", said Cyrus.

* * *

Freud went at their usual hangout.

"JM is not here because he is with Pauline", said Jonathan.

"As expected but he will be with us the next time", said Francis.

Paulo and Kedds were eating some caramel sundaes which they bought earlier.

"JM will be busy starting the time he won Pauline's heart", said Freud. "Me, I am also busy guys. There's a lot of missions to be accomplished. A lot of tasks to be done and a lot of responsibilities."

"Oh, ok", said Dwight.

"See you next time guys", said Freud as he left.

He went outside the campus to go fetch his car and go home early but on his way he saw Jeremy Songsong, Villas, Ron Roca and some ME guys who know hi.

"Hey idol Gagua", greeted Villas.

"Gagua", greeted Ron.

"Oh, good day guys", said Freud.

"Come on Freud, let's duel, I'll just finish it quick", said Jeremy.

"No, sorry maybe next time, I'm busy today", said Freud.

"Awwww", they reacted in chorus.

"Oh come on Freud, don't be a coward", said Jeremy.

"I'm not a coward however I'm really busy today, promise I'll duel you next time", said Freud as he left.

"He's busy for what? ",asked Jeremy.

"I don't know", said Ron.

As Freud arrived home his cellphone rang. He answered the call.

"Hello", he said in a greeting and respected voice.

"Hello Freud Gagua, this is Kira, I called for some important reason", replied the one who called him.

"Oh, ok", said Freud.

"Master Cyrus said that all of us must search for clues and must find the hideout or the headquarters of the dark forces so we could defeat them already", said Kira.

"Sounds to be a good idea however Kira we have no clues yet", said Freud.

"That is your mission, while the dark forces attacks you, use that as an advantage to get some clues on where they are residing for now", said Kira.

"Uh…yeah it's gonna be easy if they won't involve other people", said Freud. "But I accept that mission, I will do my best to find their hideout."

"Ok Freud, bye for now", said Kira.

"Bye , take care", said Freud as he hid his cellphone and went to his room.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16- THE GROWING WAR**

It was a day before their exams on MATH21. Freud attended his class on 9:00 AM and was dismissed on 10:30 AM. He hanged out a bit in MAPUA to unwind and look for his friends who were inside their rooms at that time.

_I cannot get clues easily on where the dark force headquarters are, they quickly escape after our battles, ah….lots of things to think of…can I just defeat them now?_

He was walking around MAPUA when he saw his old blockmates during first term, he smiled at them and left so as not to disturb them on their activities.

Soon he got tired on going around the campus and decided to leave and take a rest at home but as he went outside MAPUA and he walked to the walls, shadowballs missed him. "Huh ",Freud reacted as he looked around. He used his senses and he followed the mysterious black aura that he is feeling. He went to the Luneta Park to see that one of the ORB ALLIANCE FORCE members, Rio is being bashed up by zombies and by a member of the DARK FORCES, Drake.

"You were so stupid to stand on our way", said Drake as he kicked Rio and he threw him at the ground, the zombies laughed to taunt the injured Rio.

"Hey you! ",shouted Freud as he drew his dagger and transformed it into a rifle.

"Oh, the divine one is also here", said Drake. He raised his lightsaber but commanded his ally zombies to attack Freud and they immediately charged towards Freud.

Freud fired his rifle 3 times, taking some zombies then backflipped and kicked, aiming for another zombie then fired his rifle twice.

The zombies threw their axes, some slashed theirs but Freud spun and used a flame tornado, taking down a lot of zombies in one attack. He then fired his rifle twice, the second one aiming for Drake who defended himself with his lightsaber.

"Wrong move! ",shouted Drake as he launched 2 shadowballs which Freud prevented.

Freud went beside Rio and covered him. "Escape now", said Freud. "You're badly injured so leave now."

"Thank you", said Rio as he left by means of teleportation.

The zombies striked him again.

* * *

JM went with Francis and Jonathan at the canteen to buy some snacks and they went to the gym to hangout.

"Freud may have left for home already", said Francis.

"JM is not with us yesterday", said Jonathan.

"But I am here with you now", said JM. "And we will do more hangouts this week."

"Yup, we will if we're complete", said Francis.

* * *

Freud transformed his rifle into a sword and slashed with flames, charged a bit and used flare-rasenggan, burning the rest of the zombies.

He then slashed his sword and Drake defended using his lightsaber.

"I cannot believe that I am going to fight you again", said Drake.

Freud slashed his sword many times then smashed it but Drake was quick to defend those attacks, he launched a shadow ball that missed Freud a little but was hit minorly. They battled at the luneta park but no one planned to run away from this fight.

Drake launched a beam of shadow but Freud used his flame powers and made a shield of flames, covering himself.

"Well those are useless", said Drake as he lunged forward and slashed his lightsaber, Freud defended using his lightsaber then slashed suddenly, hitting Drake who took a step backward.

Freud held his stance and so does Drake.

"What? Hurt already? ",said Freud.

"Not yet", said Drake as he turned to shadow mode, his curse-marks appeared at his whole body and he launched 5 shadow balls, Freud jumped side to side and slashed his sword, but Drake held his stance and slashed his lightsaber, Freud defended using his sword, Drake striked again but Freud took a step back and threw 3 fireballs, missing Drake on all his shots.

Soon Freud slashed his sword but suddenly Drake attacked with his lightsaber covered with shadow aura, Freud was hurt, he slashed again and Freud fell to the ground, he standed up and slashed with his sword twice, Drake ducked and stabbed his lightsaber and Freud who was hit and was hurt.

"Ha ha ha", said Drake as he landed the stab and he took the lightsaber away. Freud was really hurt by the attack but he attempted a slash, Drake defended and slashed again using his lightsaber, hitting Freud with power and throwing him to the ground.

* * *

Miriam and her friends were studying at the library.

"Ace how do you solve this limit? ",asked Ren.

"Well I think you substitute the value as x approaches that limit", said Ace. "Then that should be the limit."

"No Ace, not yet because that should be indeterminate if you do that, Ren, try simplifying it by factoring before you substitute", said Miriam.

"Ok thanks Miriam", thanked Ren.

"You're welcome", said Miriam but suddenly unaware, her ballpen fell to the floor, she picked it up.

"Oooohhhh", said Ace. "Sign of bad omen, something bad is happening or is to happen."

"But what", asked Miriam.

"You will learn soon but for now let's study", said Ace.

"Ok", replied Miriam as she continued reading her notes.

Drake launched a beam of shadow, hitting Freud who shouted in pain and agony.

"This is nice, I am actually the one who's gonna finish the divine one", said Drake as he smiled. He raised his lightsaber and prepared for a one big slash. "Your destiny is this Freud, the world's destiny lies in our hands now and you will be nothing but a stupid dead person."


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17- BURNING EMOTIONS**

Freud was still lying at the ground, was badly hurt since he received a lot of attacks from Drake including slashes and the shadow beam that really weakened him for now.

"I will kill you now", said Drake. "And this world will be ours."

Freud tried to hold his sword but he never have the enough strength to hold it. _Is this death? Am I gonna die now? If I die now Miriam will never know how much I love her, there's a lot more things that I want to do, that I want to prove…I cannot die yet…_

Drake went near Freud and raised his lightsaber. Goodbye, divine one", said Drake as he attempted a stab but suddenly Freud was covered by flames, Drake was being hit by the flames so he took a long step back. Soon the flames vanished and Freud rose, his 2 wings burned like those of the phoenix. "SEED 2 activate! ",shouted Freud as his powers became more powerful.

Drake launched powerful beams of shadows but Freud covered himself using his wings and launched 2 flame beams, hitting Drake with power. He then lunged forward and slashed his sword covered with flames. "This is for the world! ",shouted Freud as he slashed, hitting Drake with great speed. "And this is for my friends and for my beloved one", he said as he slashed again. "This is for me!"

Drake took a step back but he's hurt. Freud's wings flapped and he launched a flame beam, hurting Drake and fell to the ground. Freud raised his sword.

"How come you're that strong?! You're just the divine one! ",shouted Drake desperately. He tried to teleport to escape but he cannot. "What the fuck?! I cannot escape."

"There is no escape for attempting to kill me, there's a lot more things that I wanted to do and no one will stop me from my dreams! ",shouted Freud as he raised his sword. "DIVINE SACRED FLARE SLASH!" He smashed his sword covered by powerful flames and it hits Drake which was hurt and burned, then it caused an explosion, soon the explosion was over and Drake was defeated. Freud turned off his powers and hid his dagger at his pocket.

_The dark must not rule, I must not die yet, because… because… because there's a lot more things that I must do._

* * *

"La la la la la", chanted Dwight as he, JM, Francis and Paulo were hanging out at the gymnasium. "Can't forget the times when Freud plays here."

"Yup, the gym is always full of noise and people before, but now Freud rarely plays here", said Francis.

"It is because he already found Miriam and wanted to focus on her", said JM.

"Well does he? Then he better not be awkward", said Dwight.

"Well he won't be this time, I believe that this time Freud is serious on his feelings", said JM. "He really have learned from his mistakes."

* * *

Freud went to the ORB ALLIANCE FORCES base hidden in Manila and headed to the Medical room, on his way Max and Namu saw him.

"Are you alright Freud? ",asked Max. "You seemed hurt."

"Of course! I am really hurt, after I battled Drake", said Freud. "Is Rio alright now?"

"Yup he is being healed at the other medical room", replied Max. "You Freud why are you here?"

"Me? I need to be healed as well, I was hit many times", said Freud.

"Ah ok", said Max.

"By the way Freud, what happened in your fight against Drake, did he escaped? ",asked Namu.

"No, I finished him", said Freud. "I cannot let them escape, because if they do they will plan their attacks well and it would cause us more trouble."

"Good job however I can see that you're really hurt, your body is bleeding a bit" , said Namu. "You really need serious treatment."

"No not really, this is just a basic in-juuu..", Freud broke off as he fell down to the floor.

"Freud! ",shouted Namu.

"Medical team! Medical team! ",shouted Max.

The Medical team rushed Freud to the healing room and he was given oxygen and some treatment.

"His injuries are not that serious but not small either, it would be better for him to rest", said Dr. Fujiko. "He'll be ok in no time but he must not force himself either to give his body the chance to recover fast."

"He should", said Max. "Without him we will all be in danger."

"He will recover, just believe in him", said Cyrus who had just arrived inside the medical room. He took his seat. "I will watch over him until he wakes up."

Freud was lying down in a bed with some oxygen supply. The bleeding eased and he seems to be recovering but still he's asleep.

After a few hours, Freud opened his eyes. "I am still alive", he whispered and he looked around. _Ok I am inside the medical room. At least I feel better now._

He roused from his bed but Cyrus saw him and stopped him. "Get back to rest Freud, you need recovery", said Cyrus.

"But I cannot just lie down here and stare if I could already stand up", said Freud.

"But you need rest", said Cyrus.

"Thank you but for now I think the rest that I had is enough and I should be ok now, I cannot just stare there and now that I am alright I would leave already but I will always be alert", said Freud.

"Freud… ", said Cyrus. "You're determination this time is different ah…you're emotions are making you stronger."

"I'll leave now", said Freud as he left. He headed to the carpark and rode inside his car and drove home. _It's good that I'm still alive._


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18- EMOTIONS REVEALED**

The following Thursday, Freud, JM, Intel, Borces and Bryan went early to their room at ENG11, today is their first speaking test with their partner group and they're the first group to do the test. It is done by pairs of groups and they will ask questions about each other's research paper.

As group 2 and group 5 faced each other at the center of the classroom, Ma'am Hernandez sat at the teacher's table to watch them and evaluate the performance of the members.

Soon the groups started to introduce themselves to one another.

"Okay, begin now", said Ma'am Hernandez.

"Good morning group 2, I am Freud Gagua and this are my groupmates, JM, Intel, Borces and Bryan", said Freud starting the speaking test.

"Okay good morning too group 5, I am Kyle Montoya, this are my groupmates, Sigrid, Renalyn, Miriam and Ace."

"Okay we will begin with a question", said Freud.

They asked one by one on their chosen members of the other group and in turn they were also asked by a question about their topic. Soon it was Freud's turn.

"Ok Freud, do you think political dynasties are good or bad for the country? ",asked Ace.

"Good question, for me, I think political dynasties are two-sided because they can benefit the whole country or they can make things worse when that particular dynasty only maintains their dynasty to maintain wealth, power and fame, so for me we cannot exactly say if political dynasties are good or bad for the country."

"Okay I have a follow-up question, do you think we can easily remove political dynasties in our country? ",asked Ace.

"Well I think we can but not now because it is hard to remove those dynasties, we alone don't have the power to remove them, we need the unity of all people so that they would never vote for those dynasties, thank you for those questions", said Freud.

"Well-taken", praised Ma'am Hernandez. She rated Freud higher than the rest. "Ok, I guess that would end your speaking test, have a nice day for now, next group will come in."

"Wait, Gagua still has a follow-up question", teased JM.

"Oh no! No question already ",said Freud as both groups went out. Group 2 went to the corridor just in the front of their room to hangout because it is still very early to go to their next class, group 5 also hanged out there.

"Nice work", said Borces.

"Yeah", said Kyle.

"Good questions ah" , said Freud.

"He he he", replied Ace. "You too good job."

"Ga-gua", said JM. "The time is now."

"Okay, uhm, Miriam",called Freud.

Miriam looked at him. "What is it?"

"Just last night, an edited photo was posted in my fanpage, a photo that shows you standing beside me", started Freud. "I wasn't the one who posted that photo but a friend of mine who's also an admin to my fanpage."

"Oooohhhh! Ga-gua, just tell her the truth", said Borces.

"OOhhh", chanted JM.

Sigrid and Ren, were also listening carefully so as Ace, except Kyle who already knew what Freud would say.

"Ah, it's just ok", said Miriam.

"Ok, when you saw that photo, do you think that I have a crush on you? ",asked Freud.

"NO", said Miriam.

"Then please don't think that you're my crush", said Freud.

"Of course no", said Miriam. "No."

"Because I love you", said Freud.

"Aaawwww", everyone there reacted except for Freud and Miriam.

"Nice one Gagua", said Borces.

"Ha ha ha", reacted JM.

Then soon Freud left because he felt shy after he revealed his feelings. JM and Borces followed him.

"Now that you've already revealed your feelings there is no reason for you to stop", said JM.

"Yeah", said Borces.

"Freud, just keep this in mind, never be awkward again", said JM.

"Of course, never again", said Freud.

* * *

"DRAKE IS GONE! FREUD MUST DIE! WE CANNOT LET HIM DEFEAT US AGAIN! ",shouted Nedeko in anger.

"Calm down dark lord, we cannot attack him directly yet, your powers haven't returned yet", said Doku. "May we revenge Drake's death soon. Always remember this master, when we lose something, something better will replace it."

"Yes dark lord, it is true", said Orochimaru.

"Ok, ok, but I wanna rise again", said Nedeko. "I wanna destroy the divine one."

"Yup we believe in your dark lord but for now we shall wait", said Doku. "Until we obtain the sacred medallion or offer something for the dark ritual."

"Yes, the dark ritual shall happen soon, and Drake will get the revenge that he deserves", said Nedeko. "For now Freud Gagua can enjoy."

"Yup, but after the dark ritual he would be nothing but a forgotten useless one", said Orochi. "Because after the dark ritual, your dark powers will be full and he will be no match against us all."

"I should also look for his weakness, everyone has a weakness", said Orochimaru.

* * *

Freud headed to the gymnasium and looked at it.

_Before I kept on playing here because I really wanted to become famous. I wanted to become famous before because I just wanted to find her, now that I'm famous and that I already found her, there had been less times for games and more times for her. But I will play again some other day. I just can't believe that time runs fast, before I'm just a common student, now I am a celebrity, before I am just searching for her, now I already said that I love her, and what will happen next? Before I'm only thinking problems on homeworks and exams, now that the dark forces had returned I am thinking about a lot of things. My responsibility as the divine one had truly returned._

He left the gym and headed to the front of the bookstore where he and his friends usually hangout. He went there and he planned to go home already.

Francis and JM saw him and called his attention.

"Nice one Freud, you already said your feelings to her", said Francis.

"So the story have spread, well, it's part of life but guys I must go home now I feel a bit tired", said Freud.

"Ok, take care", said JM. "See you tomorrow."

"Okay", said Freud as he left.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19- ALLIES**

JM, Francis, Jonathan, Kedds and Dwight followed Freud's tip since they knew that Freud is the divine one. They made themselves familiar to their hidden spiritual powers. All of them are involved now in the war against the dark forces since they already knew Freud's secret, that he's the divine one. Most of the students in MAPUA have heard of the story of the attack of the zombies during the 3rd quarter of this school year and only a few believed that those things are true.

Freud headed to the campus early on Friday at around 8:30 AM in the morning, he have no classes that day, the other day he just received his results in their first quiz in MATH21, obtaining a few points higher than the passing score. He went to the canteen to hangout with some of his former blockmates during the first term.

"Hey Freud", said Enosh who just visited them.

"Oh Enots, you already transferred to MAPUA Makati campus, what are you doing here? ",asked Emil.

"Just visiting you guys, especially idol Gagua", said Enosh.

"Oh right, but Enosh you should study harder", said Freud.

"I know",said Enosh. "And my performances improved, I finally passed MATH 10 and 12 last term so now is my first take of the next 2 math subjects."

"Still you're delayed", said Emil. "Us we're already in MATH21."

"Whatever but as long as I balance studies and enjoyment", said Enosh. "Because pressuring yourself can cause heart diseases."

"Ha ha ha", said Emil. "Really? Or you just do more enjoyment than studying Enots?"

"Yeah", said Freud in a teasing voice.

"Ah I don't care. All of us will graduate later", said Enosh.

"Well yeah we'll all graduate but not at the same time", said Emil.

"That's true because not all of us can pass math subjects in one take", said Freud.

* * *

Later at 1:30 PM, Freud met his friends at the front of the gate.

"So where are we going now? ",asked Dwight.

"Is it not obvious? We're going to eat on a restaurant today", said JM.

"But where? ",asked Jonathan.

"Don't know", reacted Freud.

"Well I think it would be good if we would just stroll for a DOTA game today before eating", said Francis. "I feel like I am in a mood of gaming today."

"Me no", said Kedds.

Soon Freud's cellphone rang. He answered it, his friends looking at him.

"Hello", said Freud.

"Hello", replied the voice on the phone.

"Oh good day Master Cyrus", said Freud.

"Bad tidings Freud, there are attacks here at Makati city, the village is being attacked by intruders from the dark forces, zombies, ghouls and demons and they are being led by Orochi", said Cyrus on the phone.

"What? And do we already sent some of our forces to protect that place? ",asked Freud.

"Yup but those forces are not enough to drive away those enemies, I need your help Freud", said Cyrus.

"Ok I'm going there immediately, just text me the exact spot", said Freud.

"Ok", replied Cyrus on the phone.

Freud hid his phone on his pocket. "Guys maybe next time, I cannot come with you this time, I need to drive out those enemies."

"Well we have an idea, what if we fight with you Freud? ",suggested Dwight.

"Yeah, after all we revealed our powers lately", said JM. "We do have some powers."

"Yeah let's go there Freud, let's give them some blow", said Kedds.

"Ok, if you insist my friends", said Freud. "We must go to that village in Makati city immediately."

"Makati, then we must go to the LRT station now", said Francis.

"Ok", said Freud as they headed to the station.

* * *

Soon they arrived at that village and they saw that the intruders were attacking the quiet people there, trying to hit them and steal what they can.

Freud drew his dagger and transformed it into a sword. "So here it begins", said Freud as he slashed his sword twice, taking down 2 demons.

Kedds, Jonathan, JM and Francis followed, attacking at the zombies, punching with some force of light.

"We do have some powers", said Jonathan as he released a force-power, taking down a demon. He striked once more to take another one. "This is great."

"Ok but not quite", said Francis as he kicked twice, hitting 2 zombies and taking them down with force. He focused and launched a wave of cutting leaves, taking down 3 demons and 2 zombies. "Well I guess my powers are of nature."

JM spun then punched twice and kicked once, taking down 4 demons. He then charged and launched a powerful wind strike, taking down 2 zombies. "I guess Francis mine is of wind", said JM as he used his wind force to cut through the enemies.

Kedds launched a powerful blow, taking down 5 zombies at an instance with his water powers. "Well I guess my power is based on the ocean", he said.

Dwight used Haduken on the zombies then kicked with power. "I don't need to reveal mine because physical strength is what I have", he said as he took a zombie down.

Freud spun, creating a firestorm, burning 10 zombies, he then quickly slashed his sword with flames 4 times and created some space for those victims to escape. "Run, hide at your homes now", said Freud. The people nodded in agreement and left for home.

Soon Doku saw him. "Well divine one, you messed our attacks again but this is not yet over", said Doku.

Freud transformed his sword into a rifle. He aimed for Doku who prevented being hit and threw a smoke-ball. Freud continued firing but after the smoke disappeared, Doku already escaped via teleport.

"This fight is over Freud", said JM.

"Yup, over for now", said Freud. "Well guys you really have powers within yourselves so I think it would be good if it's okay for you, that all of you would be my allies, it would be great if I have all your help in my fight against the dark forces."

"No problem Freud", said Francis.

"It's ok for the good of the world", said Jonathan.

"To protect everyone", said Dwight.

"Freud it's ok for us", said Kedds.

"Yup Freud, it's alright, what are friends for? ",asked JM.

"Thanks guys", said Freud. "Then that means one of these days, I must also introduce you to the ORB ALLIANCE FORCES."

"Orb alliance forces? ",asked JM. Francis, Dwigh, Jonathan and Kedds paid attention.

"Orb alliance forces is the force who resists the dark forces", said Freud. "Me I am a member of the Orb alliance forces because I see no mistake on joining it and it is for the protection of everyone against the dark forces."

"Then join us in soon", said JM.

"Yeah", everyone else replied.

"Ok then I would notify Cyrus immediately", said Freud. "For now let's go and unwind."

"Yup", said JM. "Let's enjoy a bit."

"I'm hungry now", said Dwight.

"So guys, let's go eat now? ",asked Kedds.

"Ok but since we're in Makati city that means we're near to SM Megamall, why don't we eat there? ",asked JM.

"OK, good idea, a lot of restaurants to be chosen from", said Dwight.

"Then let's go", said Freud.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20- AS THE NEW SQUAD**

It was Sunday and Freud met his friends at the front of the MAPUA entrance gate with his car. "Guys ride here, today's a big day", said Freud.

"Ooohhh! Freud has a car! ",said JM as he, Francis, Kedds, Jonathan and Dwight rode inside and Freud drove.

"By the way why is it very urgent? ",asked Jonathan.

"Yup Freud, what is so important that you need us to come? ",asked Dwight.

"Today is the day that I will introduce you to the ORB ALLIANCE FORCES and we're going to their headquarters today", said Freud while driving. "Just promise me guys that no one of you will tell where that secret HQ is."

"Ok", they all replied.

* * *

Sir Earnhart and Sir Lanuza went to the office of the headmaster because they were suddenly called up.

"What do you need sir? ",asked Sir Earnhart.

"Yeah", said Sir Lanuza.

"You two would be my trusted professors, because the dark forces had returned already, you two should watch over the school together with the divine one while doing your jobs", said Don Tomas.

"Ok we accept that task but do we really need to reveal our powers soon? ",asked Sir Lanuza.

"If danger appears in MAPUA again and most of the students are victims, yes", answered Don Tomas. "And soon I shall reveal myself to all MAPUANS because they have the right to know that there is a headmaster."

"Ok sir", said Sir Earnhart. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, lastly, I need you two as well to tell this to all professors and to tell them to keep the secret to the students until my signal", said Don Tomas.

"OK, not hard", said Sir Lanuza.

"Ok that's all for now, you may leave now", said Don Tomas as he continued reading the reports of the professors inside the folder. The 2 professors left the office. _Freud Gagua is a big help for MAPUA, with him all of us would be well-protected but I must not pressure him because he deserve a happy student life here._

* * *

Soon Freud parked the car at the basement of the HQ which was located in a secret place in Manila city.

He and his friends went out of the car and Freud led them to the meeting hall where Cyrus was standing.

"Master Cyrus, these are my friends, JM, Jonathan, Dwight, Francis and Kedds, they are willing to join the ORB ALLIANCE FORCES", said Freud.

"Good", said Cyrus. "But all of you, this responsibility is serious and there is no turning back once you joined the ORB ALLIANCE FORCES."

"We know", answered JM. "We're ready for great responsibilities, right guys?"

"Yes", the others replied.

"Good, then starting this day on, you're all members of the ORB ALLIANCE FORCES", said Cyrus. "And also starting this day, all of you together with Freud would become a single squad."

"We're a squad starting this day? ",reacted Jonathan.

"Yup", said Cyrus. "And during times your squad will have missions."

"Ok", said JM.

"Then that's all welcome and feel free to tour yourselves here", said Cyrus as he left them and went back to his desk. Freud and his friends went around the HQ and entertained themselves while thinking that being a member of the ORB ALLIANCE FORCES is not a joke but a serious thing.

* * *

Miriam was at the mall with her friends also unwinding since its Sunday and there's no classes. "Ha ha ha, can't believe it eh, Freud said that to Miriam", said Ace.

"Yeah", said Dan.

"It's no surprise for me", said Kyle. "Freud had been my classmate since 3rd term and I already knew it. He's a friend of mine so he often tells me a lot of things."

"Miriam, maybe Freud Gagua is destined to you, joke", said Dan, smiling.

"Mi-riam", teased Ren.

"Nice one Miriam", said Sigrid.

Miriam just smiled at them. "Well I don't really know if he's serious on what he said but we would soon know if what he said is true", she said.

"Well we will observe", said Kyle.

"Yeah", said Ace.

"Freud seems to be serious everytime he says something", said Dan. "Because he's Idol Gagua of MAPUA."

* * *

Soon, Freud and his friends separate ways and headed to their respective homes. Freud went straight home at his dorm in Taguig city. As he entered his condominium unit, he's already tired so he headed straight to bed. _Oh yeah, on Tuesday we have a quiz on Math15, our first long quiz._

He started to dream a few moments after he fell asleep...

_Freud ran, preventing the shadowbeams thrown to him by Reshef._

"_I will finish you Freud Gagua, and once you're gone , the divine one is no more and we will claim victory and capture the world", said Reshef. He launched a beam, damaging some parts of the SSCR de-Cavite campus._

_Freud jumped and fired his rifle, hitting twice Reshef. _

"_DIE YOU STUPID GAGUA! ",shouted Reshef as he launched a large energy shadow ball, hitting Freud. But he fought back, trying to stand up._

_Alec, Renz, Jaime and the rest of his batchmates were hiding at the sealed room at the underground of the campus and was praying that the fight is over._

"_I cannot die yet…because…because…because…I WANT TO LIVE! ",shoued Freud as he turned to SEED 3, his 2 wings burned like the flames of the phoenix, he charged as Reshef did._

"_Then DIEEE!",shouted Reshef as he launched a powerful shadow beam._

_Freud launched a powerful shining-flare beam._

_The 2 beams met each other but soon, Freud's beam won and Reshef was hit, it caused a very large explosion and soon after the explosion stopped, he already defeated Reshef. _

_All students especially his batchmates rushed towards him and shouted, "VIVA GAGUA! YOU'RE A HERO!"_

_His friends, Alec, Jaime and Renz went to him who was lying at the school Quadrangle, badly hurt_

"_You alright bro? ",asked Alec._

"_Freud", said Renz. He was surrounded by students and some of his teachers._

"_If I will never make it…promise me that all of you will graduate on college… ", said Freud._

"_NO Freud, we will see each other in the future and you will become a world-class soccer player", said Alec._

"_Freud", said Jaime._

"_Thank..you…but I can hardly feel right now…I did it, now that you're safe guys…en-joy your life…promise me that… ",Freud broke off as he suddenly lost his consciousness._

"_Freud! ",shouted his friends. They rushed Freud quickly to the nearest hospital to give him immediate treatment._

Freud woke up. It is just a dream of his memories during the battle against Reshef during his 4th year high school. _Just dreaming, hooohh! Better rest again. That thing was a nightmare._


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21- CONCERNS**

That morning while waiting for their professor, Freud, JM and his groupmates were discussing some things about their research paper. When suddenly…

"Miriam", called Freud.

Miriam looked at him. "Yes?", she replied.

"When's your quiz on Math15? ",asked Freud.

"Uhm…4:30-6:00 PM", answered Miriam.

"Mine's on the same time, what if I review with you for the exam? ",asked Freud.

"Uhm…good idea, but sorry I'm not sure where we will study", said Miriam.

"Ah, is that so? It's ok, good luck on the exam soon", said Freud as he returned to his seat with his groupmates.

"Aw Gagua, rejected", teased Borces in a silent voice.

"Oh come on, Freud is just doing good, he's not awkward now", whispered JM.

"But if I can find them soon, I might join them", said Freud.

"OK good idea but if they're too busy, then just let them by their own, you'll still have more chances soon", whispered JM.

"Ok", said Freud. "For now let's focus on our tasks."

* * *

"Our bases in Germany and Netherlands are currently being attacked", said Kira. "Our defense there still stands but if this continues, they will fall."

"They must stand for now until Namu and the backup forces arrives in Germany", said Cyrus. "Frank must do his job so as Kurt."

"They sent us a message yesterday, the dark forces keeps on pursuing them and Orochimaru leads the attack in Netherlands, on Germany Orochi leads the attack while our defense, we haven't had too much yet", reported Max.

"Soon, Namu and the backup forces will arrive in Germany", said Shaya. "And our chances of defending that base would be higher."

"Right now our allies there are suffering", said Cyrus.

"But they must fight until the support arrives unless they can handle themselves already", said Max. "But I doubt."

"Me too, Orochi is powerful with darkness force", said Shaya. "My father once faced him and then…he died because Orochi was too powerful for him especially when Orochi uses his maximum force."

"Well, we will defeat them, we will do everything to finally defeat the dark forces this time", said Max. "Freud knows his duties."

"But to do that we must find their hideout, and still we have no clues until now", said Shaya. "How are we to defeat them?"

"I don't know but we will defeat them", said Kira. "Soon their hideout will be revealed."

* * *

After finishing the exam earlier at around 5:45 PM, Miriam, Ace and Ren headed for home already when Miriam planned to leave Ren and Ace.

"Uh, guys, are you heading home already?", asked Miriam.

"Yes", said Ren. "I want to rest already.

"Well, same as I", replied Ace.

"OK guys, I will leave you here now", said Miriam.

"Huh? Are you sure? Where are you going? ",asked Ace.

"Yup, where are you going? ",asked Ren.

"I'm going to unwind a bit by having dinner somewhere but not at home", said Miriam.

"Do you want us to come with you?",asked Ren.

"I want to but I don't want you guys to go home late because of me", replied Miriam.

"Ok then, take care", said Ace.

"Take care Miriam, bye", said Ren.

"Ok", Miriam replied as she left.

* * *

Miriam had her dinner on a restaurant at Intramuros and she was by her own. _Gosh, the first long quiz in Math15 was very difficult, the ones that I expected to come out on that exam never came out and those things that I never expected are the ones asked. I'm not sure if I passed that exam…oh please! If ever I fail the first quiz then I should make up on the next quizzes._

She was eating her dinner while remembering the quiz earlier. As she finished eating and paying the bills, she left for home. She spent quite some time at the restaurant and it was already 8:10 PM and almost everyone was at home by that time.

She walked past the exit gate of intramuros, a very few people were seen and the road was almost bare. She headed to the underpass which was almost bared except that there were less than 5 students heading out already. She passed the halfway mark when someone held her and she looked behind, 2 people were looking at her.

"This is holdap, give me your bag", said the guy who has a spikey hair. He's holding a knife which points to Miriam.

"Uhm…okay… ",Miriam broke off as she gave her bag but she didn't move because the knife was still pointed to her body at her neck.

"Hey totoy, this girl looks great, what if we make fun of her", said the other guy.

"Agreed", said the guy named totoy. "You girl, follow us if you don't want to die."

"Uhhmmm… ",Miriam broke off. _I hate this! What should I do now? I am matchless, if this continues they're gonna hurt me and if I try to escape, I'll get hurt too. Either way I am in trouble now._

"Let's go girl, just follow totoy", said the other guy still pointing the knife near her neck. "And don't shout or else I won't hesitate to stab this knife to you."

But suddenly, the guy was pulled by a student, he punched the guy and kicked the knife which flew free. Totoy tried to escape with the bag but the student quickly caught him and gave him 3 punches and recovered the bag which he gave to Miriam.

"Freud? ",Miriam called as she saw Freud who fought those holdapers.

But suddenly, the other guy recovered his knife and attempted a stab on Miriam but Freud covered Miriam and his left shoulder was hit. "Ahhh! ",shouted Freud but he kicked the guy 3 times and took him down and punched him. Soon the underpass security arrived and the 2 holdapers were arrested. Freud ease the bleeding with his handkerchief.

"Freud, thanks that you arrived, if you never arrived then my bag is already gone and so am I", said Miriam.

"You're welcome, but everything has a reason Miriam, so I suggest next time that if you plan to go home late, you better not be alone", said Freud.

"About your wound Freud…", said Miriam who's worried a bit. "Do you need help?"

"No big deal, this is just small compared to the suffers I've experienced before", said Freud.

"Ah…ok", said Miriam. "Then I better go home now, thanks again."

"Wait, it's already late", said Freud. "And as what happened earlier you saw that it was very dangerous especially at night."

"Yes, so? ",replied Miriam.

"Where do you live? ",asked Freud as he and Miriam exited the underpass and arrived at the front of the Manila city hall.

"Me, I go home at Pateros", answered Miriam.

"Ah…Pateros, so it is close to my dorm in Taguig", said Freud. "Ok Miriam, I want to make sure that you arrive home safe so what if I take you to your house?"

"But Freud, if you do you'll arrive late and besides it should be a bit safer at the LRT and MRT station right now", replied Miriam.

"Ha ha ha, but Miriam, I am planning to take you home safely", said Freud. "So just for this time, accept my offer."

* * *

"Uhm…okay", said Miriam as she walked with Freud, following him. Soon he led Miriam to the other side of the road near SM Manila where many vehicles where parked.

"Uhm Freud, are you really taking me home or what? Because if you are then we should be going to the LRT station now", said Miriam.

"Even at the LRT and MRT stations, dangers may lurk at night but… ",said Freud as he clicked the open button at his car-key. The red Honda-civic signaled that its doors are opened. "If I ride you home, then you'll be safe at home."

He opened the other door at the front and made Miriam ride and locked it. Then he went to the driver's seat and closed the doors and started his car.

"Freud, how come that you already have a car? And are your parents rich? ",asked Miriam.

"Miriam, I have no parents already, they are dead since I was 5 years-old", answered Freud. "But I raised myself and now I am progressing."

He was driving the car and Miriam was with him. _I never expected this to happen but I must make sure that she's always safe, so my decision is right to hangout at the gymnasium late. It's luck that I found her at the underpass or else something bad already happened to her._

Soon the stoplights signaled red at Quirino.

"So I really don't know a lot of things about you", said Miriam.

"Yup, that's true but soon you'll know everything about me", said Freud. "But for now I am happy that you're safe."

Soon they arrived at the front of Miriam's house. They reached it with Miriam telling Freud the directions on how to reach it.

"Okay, so I am home now", said Miriam. "Freud, thank you for the ride. And also sorry for what happened on your left shoulder."

"You're welcome Miriam and for what happened to my left shoulder, don't worry about it, I am ready to die just to protect you", said Freud.

Miriam smiled a bit then went out of the car. Freud watched as she went inside her house. He drove straight to the highway to go home. _Those opportunities are rare but worthy. Hope that she felt how much I love her._


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22- BLACK PLANS**

"We cannot just go to MAPUA dark lord", said Doku. "Because it is well-guarded by the divine one and his allies."

"That's the place that we should destroy first so the divine one cannot hide", said Orochimaru. "Because MAPUA has a hidden reputation."

"I know", said Nedeko. "That's why we must get someone as an ally who has an access to MAPUA, and then we would know every move of the divine one."

"It would be difficult for us to find one, because once the word spreads about us in MAPUA then everyone would be scared of us", said Orochi.

"Aren't they scared of us now? ",asked Nedeko. "But I know that weakness of a lot of people, power, hatred and anger."

"But who are we gonna recruit? And we only need one so as not to get suspicious on the eyes of the divine one and that headmaster", said Orochi.

"We will find one soon", said Doku. "And it would be on the right timing."

"A student who would become a member of the dark forces is a perfect plan", said Nedeko. "Once we get access to MAPUA, we could easily defeat the divine one."

"But for now we have to search for one", said Doku. "And yesterday we had just learned that the sacred medallion is not in the sage temple."

"No way, but no pressure. We can find something else that we can use for the dark ritual", said Orochimaru.

* * *

It was Wednesday and Freud decided to go to school a bit late, he arrived at his class 10 minutes late but was surprised because their professor is not yet inside.

"Sir Sierra would be late today", said Kenneth.

"Late? Why? ",asked Freud.

"Because he's tired last night checking our test papers", said Kenneth. "But I think my score is 20. 20 or lower."

"Is the quiz really that hard? ",asked Freud.

"For me yes, Ma'am Valerio is the one who made the questions for that departmental test", said Kenneth. "Hope next quiz she's not the one to make the test anymore."

"Hope so", said Freud. "I don't want to repeat Math15 next term."

Soon their professor arrived. "Sorry for being late", Sir Sierra apologized as he placed his things at his table. "I still haven't finished checking your quizzes so I might just return them to you next week."

"Ok", said Kenneth. "Better to see my low score late than early."

His seatmates and those nearby who heard him laughed a bit but frowned again because they remember how hard the quiz is. Soon their professor turned on the projector and started discussing their new lesson.

* * *

JM, Dwight and Francis went to the canteen to buy some snacks. "Can't believe it, we have our powers now", said JM.

"I'm really surprised that now we are going to face the dark forces with Freud", said Francis. "Power comes with responsibility."

"I know", said Dwight. "But that doesn't mean that we cannot enjoy our school life if we have those responsibilities."

They saw their friends, Yttriel and Denise who were having snacks too with the varsity player Mike Parala.

"Well nice one Denise", teased Francis.

"Oh hey guys", greeted Denise.

"Hi guys", greeted Yttriel.

"Oi", greeted Mike.

"Where's Gagua, why is he not with you? ",asked Yttriel.

"He has classes this time, and at 10:30 AM he's already vacant for the rest of this day", said JM. "But I feel that he would play today on the gym."

"Hope so, I miss seeing him play his basketball", said Dwight.

"If he still can play his game", said Yttriel. "It had been a while since he played."

"Because he's busy for the past weeks", said Francis.

"Busy on his girl", teased Dwight. "But he's not courting her yet."

"Who? ",asked Denise. "Who is Gagua's girl now?"

"Well, it's not yet HIS girl. He's in-love with Miriam Cagalingan", said JM. "He saw her since 1st quarter term but he never had the chance to talk to her but he had found her now and he has many plans."

"Freud will never let her away from him now", said Dwight.

"We know him well and he doesn't like losing someone important to him whether if it is his friends or his loved ones", said JM.

"But I hope that Freud will win Miriam's heart", said Yttriel. "He must be happy this time because often he makes all MAPUANS happy whenever he makes videos, plays at the gymnasium and do other stuff."

* * *

Cheska Macam went around the campus . She haven't received a single text from JP for the past 2 days and she was worried on him so she searched for JP.

She went to the Northbuilding and looked around the Chemistry Laboratories but JP was nowhere to find. She saw Alec Baluyot who is a friend of JP.

"Alec, have you seen JP? ",asked Cheska.

"Sorry Cheska but I haven't seen him attend his class today", replied Alec.

"Ok thanks", said Cheska as she left to search again, this time she headed to the West Building. The corridor has a lot of people but not crowded. She asked some of her blockmates but they don't know where JP is. Cheska patiently went around to look for JP again and this time she saw Freud.

"Freud, have you seen JP? ", asked Cheska.

"I haven't seen him", said Freud.

"Sorry for disturbing you, I'm just looking for him because we haven't seen each other for 2 days already", said Cheska.

"Oh, is that so? ",said Freud. "But I will tell you if I see him Cheska. But it's not my concern if your boyfriend is a bit irresponsible."

"Aw… ",replied Cheska. "But thanks if you see him just contact me ok?"

"Ok, excuse me I have to go now", said Freud as he left. _JP Rosete, how irresponsible are you in a relationship. If I have a girlfriend, I would make sure that if possible we would always see each other at least everyday._

He headed to the underground office to have some words with the headmaster. As he entered the office, Don Tomas Mapua was facing the door and saw him.

"Sorry sir that I came here late", apologized Freud.

"No Freud, it's ok", said Don Tomas. "Have you found the place where the sacred medallion is hidden?"

"Not yet sir, but I will find it", said Freud.

"It is very important, the dark forces must not obtain it because the medallion protects its owner and any owner can give it to someone if the owner thinks that he/she must entrust the medallion to that person", said Don Tomas.

"Sir, why is it very important for us to get the sacred medallion? ",asked Freud.

"Because the one who wears it is protected by any danger and its friends and other loved ones", said Don Tomas. "Also, if the sacred medallion is stolen by force and the one who stole it has evil will on the medallion, it brings ill fortune."

"Ah", said Freud. "That's why I must get the medallion fairly."

"Yup", replied Don Tomas. "But now that its owner is dead, once you found it you'll be the owner. And Freud."

"Yes headmaster", said Freud.

"I need to see you and your friends who are willing to help you on a mission tomorrow morning" said Don Tomas.

"Ok sir" replied Freud as he left.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23- THE FIRST MISSION**

Freud led Kedds, JM, Francis, Dwight and Jonathan at the dead-end of the Mathematics department, it was 6:00 AM in the morning and they have all the time to go to the headmaster's office. As they arrived at the office, Freud's friends were shocked to see the headmaster.

"Greetings", said Don Tomas.

"I can't believe it…Don Tomas Mapua is still alive", said JM.

"No way… ",the others reacted.

"This is the top secret of MAPUA INSTITUTE OF TECHNOLOGY", said Freud in an explaining voice. "The dean may have control in the institute. But actually there is a headmaster and it is no other than Don Tomas Mapua."

"Ok, then nice to meet you headmaster", said JM.

"Nice to meet you sir", chorused the others.

"Thank you but I called you all because I need your help guys", said Don Tomas.

"Ok we're ready for anything", said JM.

"What is it? We're ready to help", said Dwight.

"Ok, thanks, the whole Manila is becoming unsafe not only because of the dark forces but also because of crimes like holdaps, kidnaps, rape-cases and murdering", started Don Tomas. "And crimes happen because criminals intake illegal drugs. There are many drug lords in Manila city that Alfredo Lim, the former Manila city Mayor had took down but still there are lots and I know where the heart of all Manila drug lords are."

"Where sir? ",asked Freud.

"Where? It's time to make Manila safe", said JM.

"Their hideout is near the city hall, near the LRT Central station", said Don Tomas. "It is hidden within buildings."

"Ah", said Freud. "The old unused building just near the LRT Central station."

"Good job Freud, you must lead them in this mission", said Don Tomas.

"What mission? ",asked Francis.

"I want you guys to arrest the drug lord", said Don Tomas. "Then if possible turnover him to the police authorities, just make sure no blood is gonna come out in this mission."

"Impossible, if they shoot us then we'll fight them", said Jonathan.

"No Jonathan, he means that no one must be killed in this mission", said Dwight.

"Uh..ok", replied Jonathan.

"Guys, this mission will make Manila safer", said Don Tomas. "Because once the heart of the drug lords is gone, then people will not be motivated to take illegal drugs and hopefully crimes will subside and someday disappear."

"Ok sir", said Freud. _This is for the whole Manila city. Ah yeah…Miriam was almost holdapped last Thursday and it is luck that I found her or else she became a victim already but if we do this mission successfully, then it is for the good of the whole city._

"We accept the mission", said JM. "Right guys?"

"Yeah", they all replied.

"Thanks", thanked Don Tomas who smiled a bit. "You may leave now."

They left the headmaster's office and went to the canteen to have their breakfast.

"I am amazed when I saw Don Tomas Mapua, I never expected that he's still alive", said Dwight. "For more than a century, he's lost."

"But we must keep the secret of his existence", said JM.

"Yup but we must also think of our mission", said Jonathan.

"We can do our mission later", said Freud. 'After classes we must meet at the front of the gym and head to the hideout of that drug lord."

"Ok", they all agreed.

"Well, all of us are already vacant starting at 1:30 PM so we can finish this mission possibly", said Francis.

They started eating their breakfast while discussing their plans on their mission soon and about other things as well.

Soon after they finished eating their breakfast, they parted ways, Freud and JM headed to S311 for their ENG11 class.

They entered the classroom early and there were only a few of their classmates inside already because it's still very early, about 20 minutes before class hours.

JM went out of the classroom because his cellphone rang. Miriam called Freud's attention and she went near to him. "Freud, thank you once again for the ride last Thursday", said Miriam.

"Ah, you're welcome again, next time if you're going home late make sure you have a companion", said Freud. "It is dangerous especially at night."

"Ok", said Miriam.

"By the way, if you have plans to come home late whenever there's a departmental exam, you can always ask me to come with you, I'm always willing to accompany you", said Freud.

"Ok, thanks", said Miriam as she left and returned to her seat. _Ok, maybe things were very fast because Freud suddenly told me his feelings for me, but after all he's a nice guy._

Soon JM returned with Borces. "Ah…very early yet", said Borces. "But those who comes early always gets luck early."

"Nice motto but not that true", said JM. "Not everyone who does everything early does best."

They took their seat near Freud who was their groupmate in their research work. "You Freud, what's up? ",asked Borces.

"Nothing new", said Freud. _Soon we will do our very first mission together and that mission is a test. If we succeed then it means that we're ready to face the dark forces already._

* * *

Soon after all their classes were finished, they met each other at the front of the gym about 1:40 PM when they started to walk to the exit gate.

"Are we all ready? ",asked JM.

"We're ready", the rest replied except for Freud.

"Me, I am always ready", said Freud.

"Good, so first we must go to the LRT Central station before we can proceed to our next steps", said Francis.

"Our powers are ready for now", said JM.

"Yup", said Jonathan. "And we're ready to make Manila city a safer city."

"If we succeed in this mission", said Freud. "If not then they would get the chance to escape and regroup."

They arrived at the exit gate and left Mapua. "Ok guys I suggest we leave our backpacks and other unnecessary things on my car", said Freud as he opened his car.

They placed all their things inside and Freud locked the doors. "Ok guys there is no turning back once we leave, so I give the chance for anyone who still wants to backout", said Freud.

But no one replied. "We're ready for trouble now", said JM.

"Yeah", the others replied.

"Freud, we're a team and we must do this together", said Dwight.

"Ok, thanks guys, let's go", said Freud as he and his friends headed to the city hall.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24- CONFRONT**

Freud and his friends arrived soon at the Central LRT station. They went past the building of the waterworks and they arrived to an abandoned building or complex. The complex or building is already battered, its roof is almost pale and around it is a spiky metal gate but no one is watching them.

"This must be the hideout of the drug lord", said Francis.

"The heart of the crimes starts here", said Freud.

"Ok let's go now", said Kedds.

"Wait, we must observe first so we won't spoil the plan, then after some moments if we think we can advance then we will climb the gates", said JM.

"Ok, but I prefer blowing up the gate instead", joked Freud.

They waited just near that suspicious building and observed quietly.

Namu and his allies arrived at Germany to backup the ORB ALLIANCE FORCES who were defending their base against the continuous attack of the dark forces.

* * *

"Sir, Doku already backed out but his forces still continues to attack", reported Scott.

"Ok thanks for the news", said Namu as he drew his lightsaber. "They deserved to be punished because they are disturbing our base." He slashed his lightsaber, taking down a couple of demons.

Scott fired his shotgun twice, hitting 3 demons then he hid it at his back and drew his lightsaber. He slashed it and took down another demon.

The rest of the zombies and demons continued to strike, launching a lot of shadowballs and other attacks, some of the ORB soldiers were hurt and the troopers were taken down as well but only injured.

Namu spun his lightsaber then smashed it with force, taking down 5 demons. He then slashed his lightsaber quickly, a demons threw a shadowball on him but he ducked quickly and stabbed his lightsaber on the attacked and took it away then slashed 2 times again, he took a lot of enemies in a few moments.

"I'm already a veteran and I've mastered well my force", said Namu as he spun his lightsaber with force power, many zombies and demons were taken down by his powerful attack. He held his stance and watched the demons charged towards them.

Scott and the troopers fired their shotguns, hitting the charging enemies. "OK! Continue firing! ",shouted Scott in a commanding voice.

* * *

After observing for a few minutes, they saw that no one was really watching so Freud and his friends started to enter the gate by going over it quickly. Then they headed towards the entrance. There was a door but the lock was broken so they quickly stepped in, it wasn't that dark inside but as they advanced, they saw that the building itself divided into many rooms and compartments.

"Uhm so guys? What should we do now? ",asked Jonathan.

"No idea", replied Kedds.

"Maybe we must plant a bomb here, get out and blow up this whole building, for sure the drug lord and his people will be dead", said Francis.

"No Francis, as Don Tomas said, no one must die in this task. We must separate ways, but guys everyone must carry cellphones so if we capture the drug lord, we must turnover him to the police", said Freud.

"Ok", said the others.

"But Freud do you think that the drug lord is really here? ",asked JM. "Maybe Don Tomas is wrong."

"We don't know yet", said Freud. "So we must first search for the drug lord before we can confirm that he is or is not here."

"Ok", said JM.

Soon they separated ways, JM and Francis went together, Jonathan, Dwight and Kedds together too and Freud went by himself alone.

* * *

JM and Francis arrived at the second floor to a storage room where they saw a lot of boxes. They went near those boxes and opened one of them and they saw inside lots of packs of shabu. "Oh crap, there are many drugs inside here", said JM. They closed the box.

"Don Tomas is right, the heart of crimes of Manila city is really here", said Francis.

"But this building is big and it might take time for us to capture the drug lord", said JM. "Come one let's inform Freud of this."

"OK", said Francis as he and JM started to leave the room but suddenly, as they almost left the 2nd floor, they accidentally saw 2 guys who looked like drug addicts or criminals.

"Intruders! ",shouted one of them who took his gun from his pocket and fired. Francis covered himself and JM with leaves from his powers.

JM quickly snatched the gun away from the guy and gived him a heavy punched, the other guy tried to escape but Francis launched a vine which pulled the escaping guy to the floor and JM kicked him, the 2 fell down unconscious.

"OK let's go", said JM. He and Francis ran for safety.

* * *

Jonathan, Dwight and Kedds were being chased by a troop of drug addicts.

"Fuck this they are chasing us", said Kedds who launched a water wave, taking down one of them.

"Hey we have some powers, so why should we run? ",asked Jonathan.

"Oh yeah", said Dwight as he and the rest stopped and faced those drug addicts.

He launched a haduken attack, taking down 3 of those drug addicts. The other drug addicts fired their guns and some desperately advanced and launched kicks.

Jonathan used a force to slow them down and Kedds launched a huge wave of water, leaving them immobilized and most of them unconscious.

"Ok, we must go now", said Jonathan. "Freud needs to know that lots of drugs are hidden in this building packed in boxes."

* * *

Freud looked around at the 4th floor. He saw nothing except rooms full of boxes and packs. He saw two guys guarding the hall so he quickly attacked them with some flames and force, making them unconscious. He then went inside one of the rooms and opened a box. The box contains lots of packs of drugs like shabu, marijuana and other types of illegal drugs.

_So? Don Tomas Mapua is right, the king of the Manila drug lords is here…_

Freud ran and headed to the last room which is a bit large. He looked around and saw that there was another small room at the far end of the large room. He tried to go near it but suddenly a guy came out there who's just familiar to Freud. The guy saw Freud and smiled with evil will. He had some beard, seems like he's not shaving well, he has a bit long black hair and his face is still young for his age. He knew Freud very well.

The guy seems to look like he's the drug lord, he's the one who killed Mae Kreachmer, one of Freud's childhood friends, he's no other than Rucius, the member of the dark forces that almost killed Freud during his childhood years.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25- AVENGE**

Freud drew his dagger and transformed it to a sword. "You…",he said.

"Yup Freud, do you expect to find the drug lord? Well he's right here talking to you", said Rucius.

"You killed Mae, one of my close friends, you also killed Tolu, Nick, Garby and other of my close friends before", said Freud. "And now you're the heart of local crimes in Manila, you're the drug lord."

"Yup", said Rucius. "But something will change, the last time is you survived, this tiem you will be killed and I promise you that after our fight, you'll go to hell."

Freud lunged forward and slashed his sword twice, hitting Rucius' lightsaber.

"I am stronger now", said Rucius as he slashed his lightsaber, Freud defended using his sword, Rucius launched a dark thunderbolt, hitting Freud minorly who used flames to cover himself from those attacks.

"Still a weakling like before, a child who cries for help", teased Rucius as he smashed his lightsaber, Freud defended once more using his sword then launched a flame wave, Rucius stepped back and held his stance.

"Ha ha ha! ",shouted Rucius as he launched a thunderbolt again but Freud covered himself with flames then launched a flame beam, pushing Rucius a bit then he quickly charged forward and slashed his sword twice with flames, Rucius defended using his lightsaber but was still hit once minorly. "You got stronger a bit I admit, but still you're weak for me", said Rucius as he slashed his lightsaber twice again, then he stepped back and launched a rain of thunder.

Freud spun and formed a flame storm which protected him from being hit, then he regained his stance and slashed his sword, hitting Rucius' lightsaber once again.

* * *

JM, Francis, Kedds, Dwight and Jonathan met together once more at the 3rd floor and decided to join as a group once more.

"This is really the hideout", said Francis.

"Then let's go find Freud, maybe he's already facing the drug lord", said JM.

"Then let's go to the 4th floor, that's the only floor that we never explored yet", said Dwight.

"Yes", said Kedds. "Let's go now."

"Ok, maybe Freud is there", said Jonathan.

They rushed towards the stairs that leads to the 4th floor. JM then opened his cellphone to prepare to send a message to the police authorities soon.

* * *

Freud slashed his sword twice while Rucius easily defended using his lightsaber. "You'll never defeat me, same thing happens", said Rucius as he smashed his lightsaber, hitting Freud at the left chest but he fought back, slashing his sword, hitting Rucius minorly who took a force step back.

"Not yet", said Freud as he threw fire balls, Rucius threw thunderbolts to counter those attacks by Freud.

"You may have powers now, but those powers are useless against me", said Rucius as he smashed his lightsaber with thunder, Freud was hit and he fell to the ground but he quickly stood up.

Rucius advanced towards Freud and slashed his lightsaber but suddenly Freud ducked and charged quickly at his left hand. "FLARE-RASENGGAN! ",shouted Freud as he used his flare-rasenggan, hitting Rucius and it caused an explosion and Rucius was thrown backwards by the force of the flare-rasenggan, soon the explosion ceased and Rucius was lying down a bit further from Freud, but he stood up.

"What? ",reacted Freud as he held his sword tightly.

"You thought you could finish me with that stupid flame attack? ",teased Rucius. "Do you think you can possibly beat me and avenge the death of your friends? Well Freud Gagua, soon you will be with them…dead."

Rucius suddenly activated his second shift, his skin covered with dark curse marks of the dark forces and his hair became a bit longer but still the same color. "Now that I am in my perfect form, you'll stand no chance", said Rucius. He smashed his lightsaber with dark thunderbolts, hitting Freud who tried to cover himself with flames.

"You won't survive an hour like that", said Rucius as he quickly charged and slashed his lightsaber twice, Freud was hit once at the shoulder but aimed a slash with his sword, hitting Rucius with force. But Rucius stared at him sarcastically. "You're very weak Freud", he teased as he kicked Freud and launched a heavy thunderbolt that hits Freud who shouted in pain.

JM, Francis, Kedds and the rest arrived at the entrance of the room and they saw how Freud was hit to the ground. Rucius had not seen them yet but Freud saw them and made a signal for them not to show up yet. They were tempted to help Freud but instead they were forced to follow Freud's request for them to hide and keep safe.

"Freud Gagua", said Rucius as he raised his lightsaber. "At last after 7 years I can finally kill you."

Freud aimed a kick but Rucius defended and pulled Freud with force and pointed him his lightsaber. "You're still the same Freud like before, the child who cries for help… a boy who knows nothing but shout for help, luckily before, Mahalm was able to help you before but now that no one is to help you…you'll die for sure."

"You… ",Freud broke off. Rucius prepared to land the final slash. "I'll kill you now", said Rucius as he raised his lightsaber. Freud kicked with force quickly and Rucius was hurt a bit, Freud was freed and he took a quick step back, but Rucius quickly charged towards him with his lightsaber.

"I'll kill you now! ",shouted Rucius with anger as he aimed for a slash on Freud.

Freud spun and covered himself with a flame storm, Rucius was hit a bit so he took a step back. After the flame storm… "SEED 2 ACTIVATE! ",shouted Freud as he turned to seed 2, his 2 wings appeared and his sword was covered with bright flames that would only hurt his target enemies.

"What the? ",Rucius broke off. "But that's not enough to beat me in perfect form." He launched a powerful thunderbolt.

Freud covered himself with his phoenix wings and he was like covered by a bright flame shield, then he opened his wings once more and transformed his sword into a rifle. "You're mistaken to underestimate me", said Freud as he fired his rifle. Rucius covered himself with dark aura. Freud fired his rifle twice, Rucius still covered himself with that dark aura. Freud then launched a charged flame shot from his rifle and Rucius tried to cover himself but his dark aura was destroyed.

"No way, my powers in perfect form…you…",Rucius broke off.

JM, Francis, Kedds, Dwight and Jonathan were surprised, it was their first time to see Freud use some of his powers as the divine one.

Rucius striked Freud with his thunderblade but Freud kicked him and fired his rifle twice, hitting Rucius heavily who fell to the ground, Freud transformed his rifle into a sword.

"What the hell? ",shouted Rucius who tried to fight back, but he cannot stand up, he used too much of his power to survive. "Who are you really?"

"I am Freud Gagua, the divine one", said Freud as he charged his flame power and collected those powers on his sword. "Once yes, I maybe the child before that you could easily have killed 7 years ago, but now things have changed, I trained hard for the better and I won't let anyone ruin the world."

"You're the divine one…",Rucius broke off.

"Yes and it seems that you never know yet until now", said Freud as he raised his sword full with flame powers. "SACRED FLARE SLASH!" He smashed his sword that hits Rucius and it burned him, it caused a powerful explosion and after the explosion, Rucius was lying down at the floor, he's back to normal form and he seemed to be dead. Freud hid his dagger at his pocket, his friends went near him.

Soon another guy who had a bit of beard went out of the small room at the corner, and as he saw Freud and his friends, he tried to escape, but Dwight quickly caught him and used his martial art skills to capture him.

"No no no! ",shouted the old guy.

"Don't try to escape", said Francis. "Tell us everything or else it would cause your life."

"Ok ok", replied the old guy who was scared already.

"What's your name?",asked JM.

"My name is Mario De Guzman", answered the old guy.

"Are you the leader of this group? Are you the drug lord of Manila city? ",asked JM.

"Yes I am, now that you know it just let me go", said Mario.

"No not yet", said JM. "Ok next question, why are you doing this illegal things? Do you know drugs can cause many crimes?!"

"Yes I know, but I do it for money", answered Mario.

"Then eat all your money now because you'll pay for all what you've done, because of your illegal drug syndicate, many crimes happened", said Francis.

"Most of our classmates and friends had almost been victims of crimes and some already experienced being holdapped, kidnapped, etc. ",said Freud. "We won't let you escape like that. You started a crime, then we will end it."

JM and Dwight tied Mario with ropes and Jonathan already had pictures of boxes containing drugs in his cellphone which should be enough evidence for them to turnover Mario to the police authorities.

"Freud I've already sent a message to the police authorities", said JM. "They are already outside this building and many other policemen at the LRT Central station."

"Good let's go then", said Freud as he and his friends went out of that building with Mario captured for good.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26- SECRETS REVEALED**

Freud and his friends arrived outside the building and headed towards the front of the LRT Central station, many people who walked past there looked suspiciously because they saw a lot of policemen. Freud and his friends went to the superintendent who was Supt. Cruz.

"Oh, so this man you captured is the drug lord? ",asked Supt. Cruz.

"Yes sir", replied Freud. "We have a lot of evidences. We went inside their hideout on that abandoned building and we took photos of it."

"Ok, I've sent a squad to inspect the complex", said Supt. Cruz. "But we believe you guys because it seems that your information is right. Are you NBI agents?"

"No sir, we're just students from Mapua Institute of Technology", Francis answered.

"Oh, Mapuans ah, but your help is big so I would like to thank you all", said Supt. Cruz. "But can you just wait here and come with us for the filing of the case? It would not take that long."

"OK sir", Jonathan replied. "Guys?"

"Ok", the rest replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Miriam, Ren and Ace were walking for home, heading to the Central LRT Station. "What a busy day this is", said Ace. "Lots of schedules of exams, Math21 and Math15 and then the abstract in Eng11."

"Oh it's ok", said Miriam. "Only about 5-6 weeks and this term is done."

"Ha ha, and that means we would be a bit busier", said Ren.

"No not at all Ren", said Miriam as she and her friends reached the Central LRT station. "We can still enjoy our college life."

They continued to walk, however they looked at their right side to see that a lot of policemen was gathered there and they saw that they had captured someone who looked like a drug lord.

"Look", said Ace.

"I know we can see it", said Ren.

"That guy looks like a drug addict", said Miriam.

"He is I think, he is a drug lord", said Ace.

They watched as 2 policemen guarded the drug addict. But the more surprising thing is that they saw 6 familiar guys talking to the head police officer in that area.

"Hey look", said Ace. "Isn't that Freud Gagua? Jm Galang? 2 other Mapuans? Francis Corpuz and our blockmate? Jonathan Felipe."

"But what are they doing there? ",asked Miriam. "Are they victims?"

"No I think", said Ren. "I think they are the ones who turned over the drug lord, look, Freud is talking to the police officer and he seems like giving evidences."

"Well then let's listen, their voices are loud and can be heard", said Miriam.

"Ok", said Ace.

The police squadron returned outside, they carried a lot of boxes which they placed at their big PNP truck. "Sir all drugs have been confiscated."

OK good job squad", thanked Supt. Cruz. "Uhm Mapuan guys, once again thank you for your help."

"You're welcome sir", said Freud. "Is it okay for us to leave now we have a lot more things to do."

"Well it's okay for us now but one of you must come us evidence", said Supt. Cruz.

"OK I would come", said Freud.

"Oh it's okay", said JM. "We still need to go home early."

"Agreed", replied the others.

"Ok the others may go home", said Supt. Cruz.

"See you tomorrow Freud", said JM.

"Bye Freud", said Kedds.

"Bye", the rest said as they left.

Freud rode inside the police mobile with Supt. Cruz and other policemen, on the other police mobile, Mario the drug lord and many armed policemen rode. Soon all those police mobiles left.

* * *

JM, Francis, Jonathan, Kedds and Dwight headed to the LRT Central station when suddenly they were shocked as they saw Miriam, Ace and Ren looking at them.

"Oh hi", greeted Jonathan.

"What are you doing out there guys? ",asked Miriam. "We saw all of you talking to that police officer about a drug syndicate and Freud came with the police authorities."

"Oh about that, ah eh it's nothing", said Jonathan.

"Yeah", said Dwight.

"Oh come on just tell us what really you did", said Ren. "Jonathan, what happened?"

"Well…ah…actually, we saw that drug lord trying to escape from the police officers and we were here so Freud chased the drug lord and helped the police authorities capture him and we helped Freud do that thing and we did", said Jonathan.

"Yup that's true and Freud is hit by a slash of a knife from that drug lord", said Francis.

"But the police authorities considered all of us as heroes", said JM.

"Ok guys, we believe all of you", said Miriam.

"Can't believe it", said Ace. "You guys helped the policemen."

"Ha ha us either", said Jonathan.

Soon they bidded farewell and left. Miriam and Ren headed to the LRT with JM.

Jonathan, Dwight and Francis went to SM Manila to unwind a bit after doing a secret but not easy mission.

* * *

Freud was in a police station in Manila city and after he told everything he saw and turned over the evidences, the police authorities and Supt. Cruz interviewed Mario who was shocked.

"Who told you to do this? ",asked Supt. Cruz. "Who told you to spread illegal drugs?"

"Well, it is the dark forces, a guy named Doku told me to sell those drugs because once I needed money madly so I accepted his offer", answered Mario. "The dark forces are the one who's also responsible for this."

"The dark forces? ",said Supt. Cruz. "Ah ok…and you Freud Gagua, do you know the dark forces like we do?"

"Yes sir", said Freud. "Because I am a member of the ORB ALLIANCE FORCES, I would formally introduce myself, I am Freud Gagua, the divine one." He showed his dagger that proved his identity.

"Oh…you're the divine one", said Supt. Cruz in amazement as the other police officers talked to one another. "Then Freud Gagua, now I know why you succeeded in defeated their drug syndicate, you're the divine one."

"Sir, if you need help I will always be ready", said Freud as he gave his phone number to the police authorities. "I need to leave now."

"Ok Freud Gagua", said Supt. Cruz as he and Freud shook hands. "Goodbye."

Freud left the police station as the policemen led Mario to his prison cell.


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27- STRIKE**

"Ok I am fed up of waiting here", said Nedeko. "So I have a major order to all of you."

"OK dark lord", said Doku.

"What is it master? ",asked Orochimaru.

"Tomorrow is Saturday and we have obtained an intelligence report that tomorrow, MAPUANS will come home late at 6:00 PM because they have a school activity at the gymnasium", said Nedeko. "I want you all to attack the campus and if possible finish the divine one, this is our chance."

"OK but if we do then it would alert the headmaster and Freud Gagua", said Orochi.

"I don't care anymore, besides, Freud Gagua is always aware of us", said Nedeko.

"OK, then we would launch an attack tomorrow, we would bring a lot of zombies, demons and ghouls and I would join the attack", said Orochi.

"Ok Orochi", said Nedeko. "But only you must lead them, the others must stay here."

"Ok", agreed Doku and Orochimaru.

* * *

It was early Saturday and Freud was inside his Eng11 class with Jm and his groupmates planning their research work. Soon after their eng11 class, Freud attended his other classes for that day, Math21 and Rizal10 and at 1:35 PM, he and his friends met at their usual hangout place.

"Soon at 6:00 PM all Mapuans especially our batch are required to go to the school activity", said JM.

"But we would be safe already for the night", said Kedds. "We have powers to aid us."

"But not all Mapuans have powers", said Freud. "Still it would not be safe for others."

"Ha ha Freud is worried for Miriam", teased Francis.

"Yieee! ",the others teased him.

"By the way Freud, on Thursday, we saw Miriam and her friends, Ace and Ren, I think she saw us on our mission", said Jonathan.

"Ah… ",reacted Freud.

"But they still don't know that it is a mission", said JM.

"Yeah, we found a way to prevent them from knowing", said Jonathan.

"We're good at acting as if we just saw the policemen chasing the drug lord and you led us to help the policemen catch the drug lord", said Dwight.

"Ah", said Freud. "What are their reactions?"

"Ace and Ren were surprised, Miriam is surprised to but I guess she is impressed with what we've done especially what you did", said Jonathan.

"Yiee", they teased Freud again.

"Okay guys, enough for that", said Freud. "We still have more than 4 hours before the school activity at 6:00 PM, what should we do now?"

"Hangout? ",suggested Francis.

"Dota? ",suggested Dwight.

"Well we must first each lunch together", suggested Kedds. "What do you think guys?"

"Ok let's go to Mcdonalds", suggested Dwight.

"Ok", the others agreed and they left Mapua for a while without knowing what move will the dark forces do soon.

* * *

Doku and the rest of the forces used their invisible spell and was already at the walls of Intramuros. "Soon we will attack", said Doku discussing some plans. "We must try if ever collect as many students and get their souls, those souls will be offered for the rise of the dark lord."

"Yes master", replied the zombies, demons and ghouls as the held their weapons.

"And if able, kill the divine one", said Doku. "He is our main enemy in this mission, him and the headmaster of Mapua."

"Today is the day that we will make the dark lord rise again", said Han, Doku's assistant who's also trained well by Nedeko 4 years ago for the dark forces. "The divine one is strong but if the dark lord rises again, he is no match."

"Yup so we must collect enough souls", said Doku. "If not then it would take time for us to raise the dark lord."

"We will do our best", said Han. "Those Mapuans and other useless people can be offers, their souls will be used for the rise of the dark lord."

"Then we must wait until it is late night", said Doku. "While their school activity is going on, we will attack soon."

* * *

Soon it was 5:45 PM when Freud, Kedds, JM, Jonathan, Dwight and Francis went to the gymnasium for the school activity entitled "Union of Mapuans". The gym was almost full of Mapuans especially students of Batch 2012.

"Ok, so let the activity begin", announced Sir Earnhart, one of the speakers for the activity. "This activity is done once every term to unite all Mapuans and to prevent any conflict among themselves."

All Mapuans inside the gymnasium fell quiet and started to listen to the speakers that are running the program.

"To all Mapuans, a pleasant evening to you all", said Sir Kitkat. "This program will ensure that unity is always implemented on the hearts of all Mapuans."

"Freud, do you think this program is worth attending? ",whispered Dwight.

"I don't know yet", said Freud who was still listening to the speakers who were still talking about unity of the Mapuans.

The program went on and on and at 6:30 PM… "That's how we must handle ourselves as Mapuans, all Mapuans are expected to be well-behaved and strategic", discussed Sir Earnhart using the microphone.

Most of the students were a bit bored but most were still interested on the topic.

"Ok so I think we're almost done and… ",Sir Kitkat broke off as he heard shouts from outside the gym. The security guards shouted for the students to get out of the gym.

"OUT NOW! OUT NOW! INTRUDERS! ZOMBIES! DEMONS! WE'RE IN DANGER! ",shouted one of the security guards in announcement but fell unconscious as he was hit by a shadow ball.

The students panicked and tried to head to the exit gate of Mapua, however it was blocked by Han and a troop of demons. "Where are you going stupid students?! ",teased Han who raised his lightsaber. The students then ran to the canteen, to the 2nd, 3rd and 4th floor but still zombies reached them there.

"Here, to the safe and sealed room! ",shouted Sir Earnhart as most of the students followed him past the chapel and Sir Earnhart activated a secret spell and opened a secret door that led to a safe room inside. The room was just as big as the gymnasium but was underground and the students can see what is happening outside because of cctv cameras and windows.

Not all students, however had followed Sir Earnhart to the sealed room successfully and some were still running for their lives outside at the campus.

* * *

Freud left his friends who went as a team to help those students in danger and hopefully drive out the dark forces.

Freud saw 3 students cornered by 3 zombies, he quickly kicked the zombies and punched them many times and finally took them down. "Go, run now, hide in a safe place", said Freud. The students nodded in agreement, thanked him and ran away.

Freud planned to draw his dagger but he hesitated. _This is not yet the right time to reveal my powers to Mapuans…not yet…_


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28- AWAKENING OF THE SWORD**

JM and Francis went as a pair to help others, they saw Pauline and Yttriel who were in danger so they attacked the demons with kicks and punches and they led the two to the entrance of the sealed room.

"JM, what are they? ",asked Pauline.

"I'll explain you later Pauline", said JM. "For now go to the sealed room there. You should stay safe until this is over."

"Ok JM", replied Pauline as she kissed JM on the cheek and left with Yttriel. JM and Francis headed out to help the other Mapuans in danger.

* * *

Jonathan, Dwight and Kedds fought the zombies and demons who attack them using their powers, Dwight charged and launched a powerful Shinku-Haduken, beating a lot of demons and zombies.

Kedds made a water whip and smashed it, taking down some demons. Jonathan launched a force beam, defeating some zombies.

"They haven't learned their lesson yet", said Dwight. "They still keep on attacking."

"But we cannot hold them easily", said Kedds as he launched 2 water waves, defeating 4 zombies who charged earlier against him.

"This is fun but not a joke", said Jonathan as he launched another force wave, this time he took down a troop of zombies, but still there were a lot left.

* * *

Ace, Miriam, Ren and Kyle were also running downstairs. They reached the 2nd floor when Miriam tripped herself, causing herself a sprain. "Ouch! This hurts", said Miriam who was a bit hurt.

"Are you ok? ",asked Ace.

"Miriam, we'll help you", said Ren.

"Just go already, save yourselves, I'll recover soon and follow you guys to the sealed room", said Miriam.

"Are you sure? ",asked Kyle.

"Yes", replied Miriam. "Now go, save yourselves, I'll be fine, promise."

"Ok", agreed the others.

"Take care Miriam", said Ren as she, Ace and Kyle left Miriam at the 2nd floor and continued running downstairs for safety.

Miriam stretched her left foot. _Hope this gets well a bit fast so I can follow them for safety but this hurts right now. _She tried to stand up but still it hurts.

* * *

Meanwhile Freud punched the zombies who blocked his way and took them down, he advanced to the 4th floor and patrolled around it as well as the 3rd floor, but when he reached the 2nd floor… he saw Miriam sitting at the floor, her left leg was stretched forward.

"Miriam", called Freud.

Miriam looked at him and smiled.

"Are you alright? It seems like you cannot stand up for now", said Freud.

"Well, I tripped myself while running, I think this is a bit of sprain on my left foot", said Miriam. "Go to the sealed room now Freud, I'll recover soon and follow too."

"No Miriam, I cannot leave you like that", said Freud as he held Miriam from behind. "I'll carry you to safety."

"Wait…Freud", said Miriam but she rode at Freud's back who carried him. "Are you ok Freud? Can you really do this?"

"Of course, I've carried heavier things before", said Freud as he started to run while carrying Miriam but as he was heading to the staircase, zombies blocked his way so he ran to the other staircase and went downstairs until he was already beside the gymnasium near the North Building but demons saw him so he ran to the other side while carrying Miriam at his back and soon they were trapped, cornered.

"Freud, told you to run already, now you're in trouble with me", said Miriam.

Freud brought her down and Miriam was already able to stand up. "Can you run already? ",asked Freud.

Miriam moved her left foot but still she felt some pain. "I don't think so, it still hurts and even if I could we're still trapped here", said Miriam.

The zombies and demons went a bit closer to them. "Take their souls for the rise of the dark lord", said a zombie.

"SOULS! HOO HAA! ",chanted the demons and zombies with an evil tune.

"We're dead almost", said Miriam.

"Miriam, I think this is the time for you to know what I hide", said Freud.

"Hide? Until now you hide something? ",asked Miriam. "What is it?"

"I don't need to tell you, but I can show you, just promise me that you'll keep my secret", said Freud.

"Ok I will but what is it? ",asked Miriam.

Freud drew his dagger and transformed it into a sword.

"The divine one", pointed a zombie from the group. They all launched shadowballs but Freud used his flame power and formed a flame shield, he then removed it and slashed his sword quickly with flames a lot of times. Many zombies were burned, he charged and used Flare-rasenggan, he burned a lot more zombies and demons.

Miriam was quiet but was also shocked on what she saw, she never expected this from Freud, she never expected that Freud…has powers.

Freud slashed and smashed his sword many times with flames and soon used flare-slash to burn the last of the zombies and demons, soon Doku and Han declared that it is useless to continue this operation and retreated, thus leaving Mapua safe.

Sir Earnhart and Sir Lanuza gave the signals to the Mapuans inside the sealed room that it is already safe to leave so they started to head out.

Miriam went near Freud. "Thank you for protecting me", she thanked.

"Oh you're welcome", said Freud.

"Freud, you're right, actions speaks louder than words, you have powers", said Miriam.

"Yes and I believe that you can be trusted to keep my secret so I never hesitated to use it to protect you", said Freud. "But Miriam, I am always ready to protect you and I am always here for you, because I love you."

"Thank you Freud", said Miriam as she was smiling. Freud led her to her friends who happily embraced her especially Ren, her bestfriend.

"Thank God you're safe", said Ren.

"Well, Freud is there to protect me", said Miriam.

"Nice one Gagua", teased Ace and Kyle.

"Ok now that those enemies are gone, you can go home safely now", said Freud.

"Ok", they replied as they left him.

Freud went to his friends to head home with them.

"So the dark forces are moving", said Dwight.

"Yes, and we must stay strong…together", said Freud.


End file.
